The Melancholy of Hajime Hinata
by Ahoge is love
Summary: Hinata is crazy for his childhood friend Nanami. But when Hinata is enjoying their alone time the most, a third person appears, and turns Hinatas peaceful life upside down.Komaeda/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! First of all, I want to make a little introduction. This is the first time I write a fanfic, so I'm a little nervous… Second! My native language it's not English, so I apologize beforehand if I make a few (or a million) grammatical mistakes, but the game is in English so I find it more appropriate this way (Don't worry, I'm not using Google translator ;) ). Third! I'm not sure…but it might contain spoilers… Fourth! This is a non-despair AU, the ultimates have their abilities but they're not aware of them, they live normally, like everyone else. And last but not least! Some characters may be OoC, I did my best to portray them, but you tell me how I did! Enough introductions for now! Let's get this started!

 **Disclaimer:** All **Dangan ronpa** characters belong to Spike Chunsoft, I'm just borrowing them for creative purposes, they don't belong to me.

 **Warning:** If the profile picture didn't gave you a hint, this is a yaoi story, a komahina one to be specific, so if this is not your thing, simply, don't read it :)

 **Special Thanks:** To a very good friend, that reviews everything I write and gives constructive criticism even though he doesn't like yaoi. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Today was a slow day. Classes were boring, the sun was shining as much as it could, with absolutely no clouds in the sky. All I wanted was to go home, take a bath and go to sleep. The only thing I could value about days like today was, peacefully talking with my friends on the way home.

\- Maan, today is hot as hell! -

\- I bet that flashy cap you wear doesn't help. -

\- I can't help it! This is part of who I am! -

\- You are such a dumb ass... -

\- Hey! Why are you insulting me? It must be hard to handle this heat for someone so short. -

\- What the fuck did you just say?! I dare you to say it one more time!

Ok, maybe it's not very peaceful, but once you get used to their fighting, it becomes a normal part of your life. They may look like enemies now, but they are actually pretty good friends, and it is my duty as their friend to put a stop to their immature fights. But today I'm not at my best behavior either...

\- Come on guys...you're acting like little kids. -

\- But Kuzuryuu started! -

\- What are you saying?! You were the one who started! -

They really are little kids.

\- Can we talk about something else? - I made an obvious attempt to change the subject.

\- Of course dude! It's not like we're getting anywhere fighting, right Kuzuryuu? - He's reaction was very suspicious.

\- ...Yeah, you're right. -

It's a mystery how things work between them, but I'm more than happy for letting this topic go.

-You know, you know... Sonia-san replied today when I said hello! -

He looked really proud, but this is just sad. Kuzuryuu and I looked at each other and then back to Soda with a worried look on our faces.

\- The road to romance it's very long, and I'm not giving up when I'm almost there! -

\- "Almost there"? She barely even notices you. - Bad choice of words.

\- You say that because you have a girlfriend! -

Is he teasing him or is he jealous?

\- Peko it's not my girlfriend! -

\- I don't remember saying any names? - A smirk was spread across his face, he knew this was a victory for him.

\- ...shit! ... - Kuzuryuu was beat red in embarrassment, he might as well admitted he likes Pekoyama.- Hey, Hinata! Why are you so quiet? It's not fair to be the only exposed one here!

\- Yeah... don't you have someone you like? - He was smirking again.

Both of them were staring at me waiting for an answer, and by the looks of it, "no" wasn't one. Man... Why did I get dragged into this?

\- Come on man! Open up a little. We're your friends, right?-

\- You know we're like brothers. You can at least trust me. - Kuzuryuu tried being friendly with me, looks like it's impossible for him to be nice to Soda. But the last ignored the comment.

\- Do I really have to talk about it? - I really didn't want to talk about this right now, and I knew this was going to be a topic tomorrow to.

\- YES! -

\- YES!-

They said in unison, but thankfully we were already really close to my house, so I started running for my life.

-See you guys tomorrow! - Lucky! I escaped in one piece!

\- You are not running away from us you bastard! -

\- Tomorrow you'll have to spill the beans dude! -

They weren't pleased but they knew they were getting answers tomorrow. So they left and continued their way. Maan, I'm beat, I still have some homework to do but I think I'm gonna rest for now...

I took a cold bath, the cold water felt revitalizing against my body, it was amazing. I putted on more casual clothes and went to my room to take a little nap, I can't concentrate in this state. Soon I was embraced by a deep slumber...

\- Hinata-kun? What's the matter? -

\- Sorry for this being so sudden... -

\- Don't worry, you know you can talk to me anytime you want. -

\- You're always so kind. -

\- Well, we are friends after all. -

\- About that...there's something extremely important I have to tell you, please hear me until I'm finished!-

\- Ok, I'll listen. -

-Nanami, I-! ... -

Again this dream...how many times have I dreamed of this? I've lost count, ending's always the same. This will keep tormenting me until I tell her the truth, but I like how things are at the moment, when the right time comes, I'll definitely tell her! Oh, right! She didn't go to school today because she wasn't feeling well. I should text her to see how she's doing.

*Hey, how are you feeling? :s *

I looked at the time on the phone, it was 7:30, wow I slept a lot. But it's too early for Nanami to go to sleep. I started getting my books out while I waited for a replay.

* Oh it was nothing, just a cold, I'm better now. Tomorrow I'm going back to school ;) How was your day? *

* Tiring, and hot...very hot...Oh! And boring. What are you doing? I'm gonna start with my homework*

* I'm just playing a video game. I'll leave you alone so you can do your homework. : *

* Ok, do you want me to wait for you tomorrow? *

She took some time to replay...

* Nah, tomorrow I get out early, don't worry. *

* If you say so. And one other thing, since tomorrow its Friday, can I hang by your place later? *

* Sure thing! See you tomorrow then! Good night! :-* *

Lately Nanami always has an excuse to not walk home with me. Usually I wait for her outside of school and the walk home together, we're neighbors so we go all the way together...that didn't came out right...stupid teenage libido! Just don't think about anything weird, I have stuff to do now.

Because of my long nap, I wasn't a bit tired when I finished my homework, so I just laid there in my bed thinking. I didn't wanted to think, but I wasn't in the mood for sleeping neither. I thought of my childhood years, when everything was simpler. I fell asleep remembering how me and Nanami used to play in her Nintendo 64 when we were kids. I knew I was going to have that dream again tonight.

I woke up early, like most of the time, prepared myself and went to school. When I got there I met with Kuzuryuu, Soda wasn't there, looks like his running late...like always.

\- Good morning Kuzuryuu.-

-Mornin' Hinata. - He didn't looked angry or annoyed, in fact he looked kinda happy.

\- Did something happened?-

\- Why do say it? -

\- Your face looks...different than usual...let's say...more relaxed. - His always hiding his baby face behind furrowed brows and cursing, but he still looks kinda c... Oops, this line of thinking was going down a dangerous path...

\- Ah, yeah, you'll find out later. -This was really suspicious but I'm relieved that he didn't ask anything about my secret crush.- Let's get going, classes are going to start soon and Soda just texted me saying he just woke up.

\- Good thing the English teacher is used to his lateness... -

-Yeah, if the first period was math he would be fucked. That guy hates his guts. -

The first period passed quickly, and happened what was expected, Soda appeared all sweaty and had trouble breathing, he excused himself saying that his cell phone ran out of battery while he was sleeping, so the alarm didn't ring. That was an obvious lie, but the teacher let it slide like always. Soon it was lunch time and the three of us gathered to eat together at the cafeteria, but today something was different.

-Kuzuryuu aren't you going to buy something to eat? -

\- No, to-today I brought something... - He blushed, his face was completely red, but he was really happy.

\- Ooh? Did your girlfriend prepared you a bento? How indecent... - It's needless to say he was smirking.

\- For the last time, Peko it's not my girlfriend! And what the fuck's indecent about a lunch box? -

\- I bet there's a heart drawn inside. -

Again, is he making fun of him or is he jealous?!

\- There's no way there's a... - He said while he was unwrapping his bento. Soda and I watched eagerly to see the inside. - S-see? There's no heart anywhere, just a smiley face! - He tried looking relived, but it was clearly obvious he was disappointed.

\- Sorry for getting your hopes up dude, next time you'll get your heart. - Soda patted his back.

\- I don't want your pity! ...And I wasn't expecting anything in the first place! - Your reaction was to slow...

So this was the reason why Kuzuryuu was so happy in the morning? Lunch time passed normally, Kuzuryuu ate his lunch happily while Soda teased him, but he was too overjoyed to pay attention to him. I ate my usual cafeteria lunch, and then went back to our classes. I thought they were going to ask me about _that._ Now I'm intrigued, have they forgotten about it? No, they wouldn't let that opportunity to gossip pass. Surely they're saving it for later, so they have something interesting to talk on our way back.

On our way home, the silence was unbearable, nobody said a word until the school building was completely out of our sight.

\- So, now that we're all alone, it's time for you to talk! – Soda and Kuzuryuu surrounded me and leaved me no way to escape.

\- We gave you a lot of time to think, so now it's time to come clean. –

\- Ok, I'll tell you, just stop threatening me. – They backed away and gave me back my personal space, not breaking eye contact. – There's someone I like, there I said it! … Aaah I feel relieved. – They didn't feel pleased at all.

\- Dude…seriously? We knew that much! –

\- We want to know whom! Are you playing dumb with me? – Kuzuryuu yakuza's bad manners are shinning.

\- O-ok, you guys are like my brothers and I know I can trust you. - It's better to end this as soon as possible.

\- Now you're talking! –

\- You'll feel better once you get it out of your system! –

\- Do… - This is hard, I've never said it out loud – do I really have to? – I can't say it...

\- Yes you have dude!It's embarrassing to be the only one that talks about who he likes! -

-I didn't know you could feel embarrassment? - Soda directed a killer look to Kuzuryuu, we were both muffling our laughs.

\- ON WICH SIDE ARE YOU?! -

\- And why do I have to admit who I like so openly if Kuzuryuu hasn't? - That was a low blow, but I was grasping at straws.

\- Wha-?!Hinata you bastard! We're not talking about me! - You did the same thing yesterday.

\- Besides, there's no fun in Kuzuryuu admitting it! We already know his crazy for Pekoyama!-

\- Wha?!- Kuzuryuu blushed...again.- Where did you get that idea?!She's like a little sister!-

\- Oh, so you're a siscon then? You're into that kind of stuff? -

-NO!- Kuzuryuu was at his limit, and the attention that was focused on me drifted off to him- If you keep spitting bullshit I'm gonna give a good beating, Kuzuryuu style!

\- I-if you don't want anymore misunderstandings, clear things up yourself! - Kuzuryuu is truly a yakuza, Soda was so scared he almost pissed his pants.

\- Ok I'll do it! But only if Hinata does too! -

\- I promise! -

\- Ok...I like Pekoyama...are you happy know?! - He was beat red. He blushes to much!

\- Ok, now moving along to Hinata-kun! -

\- Hey what kind of reaction is that?! Act a little more surprised! -

\- I knew that already. -

\- Actually, I knew too. It was kind of obvious... -

\- Seriosly?!Shit...-He was muttering-Now you say it! -

Now I really have to talk, no matter how hard it is Kuzuryuu and Soda trusted me, so now I have to do the same thing. It's what's fair.

\- The girl I like...-all eyes on me, the moment of truth-...is the one that lives in front of my house. Sometimes she's been in my house when you guy's come over. - There, I've said it.

\- The girl with the lazy face? –

\- The one that is always holding a PSP? -

\- Or a 3DS? -

…

\- The one that looks like she's always on cloud nine? –

\- The one that-

\- YES! ENOUGH, YOU'VE GOT IT! – Gosh, this is so embarrassing… - Her name's Nanami, we're childhood friends. –

\- I knew it dude! –

\- You have to properly to properly introduce us to her. –

\- I'll think about it… -

Incredibly, I felt truly relived. I should have told them sooner, it's like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. In moments like this I'm really grateful for having friends like them. They are foreceful, but they are truly my friends. We kept talking about our love lives, until we parted ways. When I got home, I freshened up and called Nanami. The phone rang a few times, and then she picked it up.

* Helloo, Hinata-kun. *

* Oh, h-hi Nanami… * Why am I so nervous?

* Is something wrong? *

* No, no, don't worry. I was just calling to ask you if I could come over now. *

* Oh…right, I said you could come, but… *

Silence

* If you are busy I could go another time. *

Silence

* No, it's ok, I don't think it would be a problem. *

* What would be problem? *

* Umm… it's a surprise! Come over if you want to know! *

* I'll get there in a moment. See ya*

* Bye bye~ *

She hanged up…she was acting a bit weird, and looks like if I want to know the reason, I'll have to go to her house. I'm a bit nervous now… Even though we've been alone in her room countless times, it's bad for my heart recently.

I changed from my uniform, I double checked my hair, it was as spiky as ever, just the way I like it. I grabbed my cell phone, went downstairs and told my mom that I was leaving to Nanami's for a while. I crossed the street and ringed the doorbell. I was greeted by her father.

\- Good evening, Hinata-kun. How are things going in your home? -

\- Good evening Fujisaki-san. Everything's doing fine. - Fujisaki-san is always very polite.

\- Good to hear! Chiaki is upstairs. Are you having some kind of party today? -

\- Party? Why? -He looked curious but didn't say anything else.

\- Oh, no, it's nothing. Go to her room, she's waiting for you. -

\- Ok, see you later Fujisaki-san. - Looks like I'm not getting answers from him.

I went upstairs and stood in front of the door. Breathe in, breathe out, relax Hinata, this is like any other day, no need to be nervous. I knocked on the door and waited for a replay. I heard her voice from the other side of the door telling me to come in, so I did. But little did I know, that the moment I walked in, my peaceful life would be changed

Cliffhanger alert! Well, first chapter it's done…What do you think? Was it good? Did it make you sick? Don't hesitate! Leave a comment! Constructive criticism it's highly appreciated! Thanks again for reading. Oh, one more thing! If you are also writing (or finished writing) a komahina (or any other videogame yaoi pairing like originalshipping/GreenxRed, kyodoroki/klapollo, P4hero/Yousuke etc.) fan fiction please tell me! I'll gladly read it! Well, see you next week! And one more time...THANK YOU! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters. All Danganronpa characters belong to Spike Chunsoft.

 **WARNING:** This is still komahina! If you don't like boy x boy, please don't read :)

Chapter 2:

I had completely forgotten about inviting Hinata-kun to my house today. But a promise is a promise, so I can't say no now. I was going to introduce them sooner or later, but maybe it IS too soon. Surely, I'm over thinking this. They'll get along just fine...maybe.

Now Hinata-kun is knocking at my door and I'm starting to freak a little. I told him he could get inside. Let's just cross our fingers and wish everything goes alright.

\- Good evening Nanami! Maan I'm tired! But I really wanted to...

Hinata-kun opened his eyes in surprisment, I was worried for a second, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. It was actually kind of funny seeing him like this, but it wouldn't be appropriate if I laughed right now. I have to say something before he gets the wrong idea.

\- Good evening Hinata-kun! I want to introduce you to...a friend of mine. - He looked at me in awe and stepped closer. So as my friend. - This is Komaeda Nagito-kun. -Hinata-kun stared at him for a second and went back to his normal self.

\- Hello, I'm Hinata Hajime, nice to meet you. -

\- The pleasure is all mine, Hinata-kun. -

They stretched their hands, while Komaeda-kun stared at Hinata-kun intensely with a smile on his face. I could tell Hinata-kun was getting uncomfortable, so I intervened to save him.

\- Komaeda-kun and I actually have some homework to do, but we are just about to finish, that's why I told you you could come anyway! - I smiled at him.

Komaeda-kun let go of Hinata-kun's hand, the latter seemed to relax after hearing my words. Because we have been friends since we were little, I can understand how is Hinata-kun feeling just by his expressions. I gess it's the same with him.

\- So what should I do meanwhile? -

\- I don't know. You can play video games or see a video in the PC? -

\- I don't want to be a bother, maybe I can come by when you're finished?-

\- There's no need for that. It will be just a moment, can't you wait? - I clasped my hands together in a pleading manner.

\- Ok, I'll wait...- Hinata-kun sighed again in defeat and sited by my desk looking at something in the computer.

\- Komaeda-kun, let's finish this quickly! - I said enthusiastically.

\- Alright, Nanami-chan. - Komaeda-kun flashed his usual smile at me.

We got to work so we could finish our homework. Hinata-kun glanced at us from time to time, with a bored expression, but he didn't say a word until we finished. When all was done, we stood up, and Hinata-kun turned.

\- Finally! It is done! -

\- Yes, it was hard, but we finished on record! - He was happy and relieved.

\- We can play now Hinata-kun! - Hinata-kun also looked relived.

\- Well Nanami-chan, I'll leave you now, have fun you two! - He made a motion to the door.

\- Huh, what are you talking about Komaeda-kun? You are playing with us. -

He was really surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to invite him to stay. He wasn't the only one that was surprised, Hinata-kun was also taken a back.

\- Are you sure? Am I not interrupting? - All eyes were on me.

\- Of course not! You are not interrupting anything! Unless you don't want to stay. -

Komaeda-kun looked at Hinata-kun, asking for his approval. He sighed again, and looked away. Hinata-kun has been sighing a lot lately, I'll ask him later what's the matter.

\- I don't mind. -

\- Yay! The more the merrier!-

I have all kind of games, I'm a hardcore gamer after all. I think Mario Kart or Smash would help break the ice. Competitive games are exciting, so maybe they get so carried away that they forget they don't know each other. Of course I'm going to let them win from time to time, or it would be boring for them.

\- Guys, I recommend Mario Kart or Smash. Your pick - I waited for a response.

\- I'll play whatever Hinata-kun likes. -

\- Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if you choose one you are good at? -

\- I'm bad at all of them. -

\- It's not going to make a difference, Nanami's going to beat us anyway...But, I prefer Mario Kart. - Good choice, Hinata-kun!

\- Then Mario Kart it is! -

I started the game and we sited around the screen. I'm doing my best in the first race, I'll go easy on them later. Hinata-kun picked Mario, Komaeda-kun Shy-guy and me Yoshi.

We learned that Komaeda-kun wasn't exaggerating when he said he was bad, he made basic mistakes like going in the wrong direction or getting completely out of track. He was having a hard time with the controller, but I couldn't focus too much on him, because Hinata-kun was right behind me.

\- I'm going to get pass you! -

\- I'd like to see you try! - I used the invincibility star I was saving for an occasion such as this and bumped Hinata-kun's kart and sent him flying.

\- Fuck! -

\- Watch your language - Hinata-kun was a little frustrated, he's really good at this game, but he never defeats me when I'm serious.

Then suddenly the blue shell appeared right above Yoshi. When did that happen? I did my best to evade it but it was too late, the shell completely hit me, and Hinata-kun was also caught in the explosion.

\- Why me?! -

\- Ooh, so that's what it does... - That was Komaeda-kun?! He was getting really close to us, he could pass us any second. Looks like he can use the controller correctly now.

Right before he could pass us we regained control.

\- I'm not losing to you Komaeda! - Hinata-kun is all fired up now! My plan is working!

\- It must be horrible to lose to me, I'm noob after all. -

We got a new set of items and all I got were banana peels, Hinata-kun got red shells and Komaeda-ku...oh no...Not now! If he uses that item, it will be game over for us!

\- Komaeda, you've-YOU'VE GOT A CANNONBALL! -

-What does it do? - Komaeda-kun used the cannonball and won the first set, I got second place and Hinata-kun third place. - Oh, I won? Incredible...

\- You...you defeated Nanami! But she's unbeatable! -

\- No I'm not. -

\- Don't be so modest, yes you are! - Hinata-kun was shaken.

\- It was just luck. Sorry for beating you in such faulty ways...-

\- You've won fair and square, congratulations Komaeda-kun! -

\- Good match. -

\- Tha-thanks. - He was a little embarrassed, but it was clear he was having fun as the rest of us.

-But you have to win three more times if you want to actually win.-

\- I didn't expect that... -

\- You're not a noob anymore so I'm not going easy on you this time! -

\- I'll be waiting. -

The mood was perfect, Hinata-kun became comfortable with his presence, and the game continued without altercations. Komaeda-kun ended up winning, due to his great luck, but the next races were a different story... As we had fun time passed and it was almost 11:00.

\- Nanami, I think I've had enough beatings for one day. -

\- Ok, Hinata-kun, see you tomorrow! -

\- Wait Hinata-kun I'm also leaving. - Hinata-kun waited for him - Thank you a lot for letting me stay Nanami-chan, I've had lots fun today with you and Hinata-kun. -

\- You can come play with us whenever you want. -

I smiled and he smiled back at me. He may be weird sometimes, but he's very nice. I escorted them to the door and said farewell to the once again. When I closed the door I felt great, with some of my help, it's just a matter of time for them to become friends! I went to my room and kept smiling until I fell asleep.

What an awkward situation. I'm standing outside Nanami's place with a guy I don't know, in complete silence. A guy I just met, the guy that obliterated my alone time with Nanami. Well, it's not like it's his fault, so I can't take it out on him, still, it's frustrating...

-...Hinata-kun, I just want to apologize for getting in the way. - Huh?- I shouldn't have stayed. You had plans with Nanami-chan and I became a nuisance to you. You must hate me right now... -

\- W-wha?!You don't have to apologize!- Now I feel bad for the way I treated him at first, it was very immature - You guys had plans first, so actually it was me who got in the way in the first place. And I don't hate you or anything, sorry if I gave you that impression.

\- You don't have to apologize to me either. I'm used to being hated so you don't have to pretend liking me. -

\- I told you I don't hate you! I'm not pretending anything! - What's wrong with him?!

\- It's okay, you don't have to get so fired up over something so insignificant, I was just joking. Ha ha ha! - It didn't sound like a joke to me! - I'm glad you don't hate me.

\- Yeah, ok... - Is it me or this guy is acting a little different than before?

\- So, Hinata-kun do you live close by? -

\- Yes, I just have to cross the street. -

\- Oh...what a shame... -

\- Why? -

\- Because I wanted to talk a bit more with you. - He looked a bit disappointed.

Okay...that was something weird to say...

\- We can talk another day. Right? -

\- So we will see each other again?! - He was happy and excited, over something so trivial, just like a puppy.

\- Aren't you Nanami's friend? That means we'll see each other often. -

\- Right, me and Nanami-chan are friends, I forgot. - How can you forget that? - So, if you hang out with Nanami-chan, and she does with me, that means we hang out with each other too. -

\- Not exactly...but it's close to that. - Why is he so eager to hang out with me? I'm just a regular guy.

\- Well then, I'll be leaving you. Good night, Hinata-kun. - He smiled at me.

\- Good night, Komaeda. -

He waved good bye to me again and then he leaved. What a weird guy, he doesn't seem bad, but he's definitely not normal. I wonder if we will really see each other again.

I went to my house, and it was already 12:05. Friday was already over and things didn't happened as I expected. I didn't have a chance to talk with Nanami, but at least I had fun. Anyways, there's always a tomorrow, especially if tomorrow you have a date! She accepted to go see a movie with me! I invited her a few days ago and for the first time she accepted! I'm so hyped! Maybe tomorrow I can confess my feelings! I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a great day!

Reviews? If you're reading this, I would love to hear your opinion about it, please leave a comment! See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters. All Danganronpa characters belong to Spike Chunsoft.

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, bl, boy x boy.

Chapter 3:

Today it's an ultimately important day in my life. I have a date with the girl I like, who is also my childhood friend, and I have to decide whether to confess to her or not, it's a tough decision, but that's how it is.

Maybe it was because we had company, but she didn't say a word about our date yesterday, I should text her just to make sure. But it's a bit too early, I wake up every weekend at 8 o'clock, that's how my biological clock works and Nanami stays up all night playing video games so she usually wakes up around 12. So I'll wait until around 2 to ask her.

I spent all morning doing my homework and helping my mom around the house. Time passed slowly, and when it was around 2:15 I texted her.

*We're still going out tonight right?*

The reply was almost immediate.

*Yes. Why?*

And short.

*Whoa, that was fast...Nothing, just making sure. See u then.*

*I'm playing an app. C u later.*

She must be really concentrated in that app, her messages where completely different from usual, but everybody knows she loses it when it's about games so I'm not surprised at all.

I'm not sure what to do in the meantime, all my homework it's done and there's nothing else to do around the house...waiting is hard.

I wanted to be there 15 minutes earlier, I wanted to get there together, but she insisted she wanted to go alone, she said that I walk to quickly for her, so she's going to get tired and most likely sleep through the whole movie. It's amazing how little amount of energy she has... I got dressed nothing too formal or too casual. And departed, right on schedule!

The movie wasn't neither popular nor new, so there was no line for it. It was based on an old game she played, so she was excited to see it, I think I made the right choice, even if I don't get a thing about the movie, if she enjoys it, then it's enough for me.

I waited for her and she was already 15 minutes late, but it was alright, the movie wasn't starting yet and I was in a really good mood. A few minutes passed and I really had to go to the bathroom, when I came back I founded her in the entrance looking rather desperate.

\- Hinata-kun! - She had her cheeks puffed - I thought you ditched me! -

\- I was thinking the exact same thing. -

\- I was just running a little late. - She has the same problem as Soda - And when we got here we couldn't find you anywhere.

\- Ha ha ha, I was just taking a little bathroom break. - Wait...did I miss hear?

\- Yeah, I think we overreacted... - She said it again, I can't believe it.

\- "We"? -

\- Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention it. I brought a friend. - She was all smiles. - You didn't think this was a-

\- Whaat?! Pufft, of course not! - Yes I did! I'm so stupid for getting my hopes up! She didn't considered this a date at all, just a "friends night". - Do I know this friend of yours? - Please don't let it be Komaeda, please don't let it be Komaeda, please don't let it be Komaeda...

\- Maybe...it's a surprise... - Yep, it's definitely him. Are they really just friends? And I'm not getting jealous.

\- Where's your friend? - I tried my best to not sound irritated.

\- I don't know, he was looking for you... Ah, there he is! -

I was right.

\- Hinata-kun you appeared! - He ran a little towards us and he was completely out of breath.

\- Yeah, I was in the bathroom. - Well, it's no use getting angry with him... - Since we're all gathered why don't we buy the tickets and go inside? – I don't have anything personal against him, it's just his bad timing I don't like.

\- Sure! I want to eat some popcorn too, do you guys want something? -

\- Yeah, buy some popcorn for me too. –

\- No thanks, I'd rather concentrate on the movie. – Who doesn't eat popcorn at the movies?! I'm not sharing if he gets hungry later!

\- I never said I was going to buy them... You buy them, I'll buy the tickets!

\- Ok fine. - She giggled and went to buy them. Thus she leaves me alone with Komaeda, again...

\- Shall we go too? - He smiled at me.

We went to the food stand and there were some people waiting in line so we waited for our turn. At first neither of us spoke, but Komaeda broke the silence.

\- You were right. -

\- About what? -

\- About seeing each other again. - This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said that...- Surely today we'll have more time to speak! - Again, why are you so eager when it comes to me?!

\- Yeah, just don't start making conversation during the movie. - I said jokingly.

\- Of course not! -

\- Hey I was just joking, I know you won't. -

\- Oh...sorry I'm not very sharp with sarcasm. Ha ha ha. - I noticed.

\- So...you really don't want something to eat? - No more awkward silence, please!

\- No, I want to focus all my attention on the movie. -

\- Do you know what the movie is about? -

\- No, not really... Do you know? -

\- To be honest...no. - Nanami was the one that wanted to see it so I invited her.

\- Looks like it's almost our turn. -

\- Are you positive about not wanting anything? This your last chance. -

\- 100 % Positive! -

\- Ok... Your loss. -

He laughed and we made our order...

This is horrible. The movie is trash, plus I don't get a thing, I'm sitting next to Komaeda and some creepy nerd that is criticizing the movie every five minutes, and Nanami is completely asleep! She was the one who wanted to see it, and if we try to leave she'll say she's awake and wants to finish the movie. Komaeda was really focused on it at first, but I think he's as lost as me. He suddenly grabbed some of my popcorn.

\- Didn't you say you were going to focus on the movie? - He ate some of the popcorn he grabbed.

\- I would...but this makes no sense...the performances are horrible, they're always looking directly at the cameras...there is no immersion - He finished all the popcorn he grabbed - Hey...can I...

-No. – I said it! I warned you!

\- Oh...ok then... - He went back to watching the movie with a sad expression.

God, I'm such a jerk sometimes… I just met him, I can't treat the guy like he's Souda or Kuzuryuu, besides, we're on the same boat, so might as well share…

\- You know I was just joking, right? There's no way I could finish all of it by myself. -

\- O-of course! Thank you. - He grabbed some more and looked pleased. Good thing he doesn't get when I'm being sarcastic…

After that we went back to watching the movie, and it was bad until the very end... We waked Nanami up and got out of the cinema. The whole point of our "date" was missed the minute Nanami felled asleep...and when, of course, Komaeda tagged along...

\- It was a good movie! They don't make it like that nowadays! -

\- How can you tell it was good if you were sleeping? -

\- I wasn't asleep! -

\- Umm, Nanami-chan, Hinata-kun isn't lying we saw you -

\- Maybe I did doze off for a second...but I saw most of it! - It's no use arguing over this...

\- If you say so...So what are we going to do now? Want to go home? -

\- Ok, let's go home. -

\- I'll also escort you home Nanami-chan - No! Can't I have some alone time with the girl I like? Is that too much to ask?!

\- Komaeda I wi-

\- Ok Komaeda-kun, let's get going then.

No. Fucking. Way.

All the three of us walked in silence, there was nothing to say, and it was very uncomfortable, at least for me. When we got to Nanami's house she said goodbye to the both of us and went inside, and I was planning on doing the same thing, if it wasn't for Komaeda looking at me like he wanted to say something.

\- We didn't talked to much today either, but I understand... -

Silence

\- I wonder when we'll get a chance to talk properly... - He smiled, but he looked sad.

\- Komaeda, can I ask you a question? -

\- Of course, what is it? -

\- Why do you want to talk to me so badly? I'm just a normal guy, I've got nothing interesting to say you know? - He chuckled a little.

\- I just...- He looked very insecure -wanted us to be friends. - Now he was very serious.

\- Wha-? That's it?! You just want to be friends with me?! -

\- Yes, is something wrong with that? You don't want to? -

\- No, I-I mean yes! I-I really don't know what I'm saying anymore...- He looked puzzled with my reaction - Haaah, what I mean is...you didn't have to be so weird about it. -

\- Weird? Why? - Seriously?

\- You know, saying you wanted to talk to me all the time.

\- But I believe that by talking you can form bonds with people, that's why I wanted to talk to you. -

\- You are not wrong about that, but being so persistent about it, it's weird...If you wanted to be friends you should have just said it. -

\- So...will you be my friend?

\- Yeah, why not? - He is a bit odd, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

His eyes lit up and he smiled, and for the first time it was a real one. Seeing him acting like that it's a bit embarrassing, but I can't help feeling a bit happy too...for some unknown reason...

\- Well, it's that everything? - I had a rough day (emotionally speaking), and I really want to go to sleep...

\- There is one more thing I'd like to ask you. You don't have to tell me if you want...

\- What? - He is making a big deal out of nothing, again.

\- Can I have your phone number...please?-

\- Sure. -He smiled happily again and got his cell phone out of his pocket, it was a new model, unlike mine.

I told him my phone number and he eagerly saved the contact info into his phone.

\- There you go. Now you can call me, text me or whatever you want. -

\- …Are you sure this is your phone number? -

\- Wanna test it out? -

He dialed the number like he was deactivating a bomb, and my phone started ringing inside my pocket. His face relaxed when he heard the sound.

\- It really is your phone... -

\- Did you think I was lying? -

\- N-no, I meant that maybe I typed an incorrect number! - He tensed up at the comment. He definitely doesn't want me to have a bad impression of him.

\- Ha ha ha, I know! You're so easy to mess up with! - He relaxed again when he saw me laughing, and he also chuckled a little.

\- Your so mean Hinata-kun, you know I'm bad with sarcasm. -

I also saved his contact info, and we said goodbye to each other, and he went home with a goofy smile plastered all over his face. His exaggerating this a lot, like this was the first time in his life, like I was his first friend or something... Either way, I don't think his a bad guy, maybe because of the circumstances of our first encounter I ended up having a little grudge against him, but after speaking with him, I think I'm starting to understand his personality...just a little. Only time will tell if I made the right choice.

Maybe today thing didn't go as I planned... There was no room to consider confessing or not, I can't imagine doing it in front of Komaeda, like my love life was some kind of soap opera... and I didn't get any alone time with Nanami, inside the cinema I ended up being as far as possible from her...hell, even the movie was bad! There was enjoyable about today! But still, I can't help feeling it wasn't all that bad...

My bedroom has a really nice view of the neighborhood, and I saw everything, until the end. I could not hear what Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun were talking about, but I could see how nervous and insecure looked Komaeda-kun at the beginning, and Hinata-kun was perplexed and didn't seem to get his reactions, but I understand why he is acting that way...In the end both of them where laughing and had exchanged their contact information, the atmosphere between them changed completely from how it was when they first met in my room...I'm so glad I could help you find a friend, I knew all you needed was a little push.

I think Komaeda is playing too much persona and now he wants to improve his with Hinata XD I wanted to make this chapter longer but...I like the feelings I get in the end so I decided to leave it like this. I hope you guys also enjoyed it. As always, if you like it or have some constructive criticism to say about how I write or if I make grammatical mistakes (remember that my English isn't native) or there's OoC, do not hesitate! Leave a comment! This time for real...see you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters. All Danganronpa characters belong to Spike Chunsoft.

 **WARNING:** This is still komahina! If you don't like boy x boy, please don't read :)

It was already Monday and I was on my way to school, today Nanami said we would walk home together from school, but I'm not that excited, because I know that it won't be just the two of us. She didn't say anything about Komaeda, but up to this point I have to be blind to not see it coming. Maybe I'll use this chance to introduce her to Souda and Kuzuryuu…just maybe…

"Yo Hinata! Good mornin'!" Wait…Am I still asleep?

"Souda, you're here?" He is never here this early…

"Puff, yeah, of course I'm here, this is my school too." Is he playing dumb?

"I mean why are you here so early? Not even Kuzuryuu is here yet."

"Oh, right! Well, I've got a master plan!" I can see where this is going… "To win Sonia-san's heart!"

"And what is this plan about?" He's very eager to be with Sonia, in a way, I admire his determination. So even though his still very far from winning her heart I support him.

"Sonia-san comes to school early every day right?"

"I guess?" Honestly I haven't paid that much attention to her…

"Sooo…if I'm also here, I can say good morning to her! And she'll say good morning to me and then she'll fall for me!"

"Umm, I don't think she'll fall in love just for saying good morning to her every day…"

"Dude it's a first step! I know it not so simple!" Oh, good. He is aware of it. Maybe it's not a very good plan, but if that's what it takes to get him to get in time to school, then no problem with me.

Suddenly a third voice joined our conversation. A voice we knew very well…

"Your plan is a load of crap" That cocky tone and foul words could only be one person. Our dear Kuzuryuu. And looks like he was listening. "She has never noticed you and she'll never will, so cut the crap and move on with your life." He was being extremely mean today.

"Dude, what's your problem? Why are you acting like this, did Pekoyama dumped you?"

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend! And I'm tired sick of your bullshit, it's always Sonia this Sonia that, just get over it."

Souda stared at him with fire in his eyes. I'm not used to this type of situation, the fight a lot, but today it's completely different from how their fights are normally. There must be a reason for Kuzuryuu being like this today. I have to intervene before things get worse.

"Ok, guys, cal- "

"If you're so sick of it, then go away, I wasn't talking to you in the first place." Kuzuryuu stared at him for a moment and walked away angrily.

Souda huffed and stared in the opposite direction Kuzuryuu left. We stood in silence for a while, not sure what to say in this type of situation.

"You can go ahead inside; I'll wait here for Sonia-san. I'll catch up with you later." Souda looked like he needed some alone time, so I listened to him and headed inside.

Time passed and people started to go inside their classrooms. When Kuzuryuu came, he glanced at me for a second, like he was hesitating on telling me something, but he just walked away to his seat, shortly after him Sonia appeared, beaming her princess smile like the usual. Class was almost starting and still no sign of Souda. What's the point of coming early if you're going to be late? What was he doing?

Just when I was planning to go looking for him he appeared. He walked to his desk looking at his feet wanting to avoid Kuzuryuu's stare, who was looking at his hands with the same purpose as Souda.

At lunchtime neither of them wanted to talk about it, and politely declined my invitations, can't blame them though. This was my first time in a long while eating alone. Tomorrow I'll definitely talk to them separately and hear them out. There's no way Kuzuryuu is acting like this for no reason.

When classes were over Souda left first and I waited in the front gate for Nanami and Komaeda. Kuzuryuu waved good bye, he looked reluctant, he was definitely hiding something, but again he left without saying another word.

While I waited students of Nanami's started to pass in front of my school, but still no sign of her…or Komaeda. And now that I think about it…in the end he didn't call or text…I bet he is thinking weird stuff again. Even though he was so happy to have my number…

"Hello, Hinata-kun!"

"What the-! Komaeda?!" When did he get behind me?! Is he a ghost?!

"Where you thinking about me?"

"…." No way I'm telling him I actually was.

"Ha ha ha of course not, there's no way you'd be thinking about tra-" He made a weird pause "About me…ha ha ha." He was laughing, but he wasn't happy at all, he looked like he needed a hug…but not from me… "Are you surprised to see me here?"

"No, I'm surprised because you suddenly appeared behind my back." He looked confused.

"You knew I was coming? Did Nanami-chan tell you?"

"No, it was just a hunch…Speaking of Nanami, where is she?"

"Oh, she is not coming, she forgot she has to clean the classroom today. I was keeping her company but she felt bad making you wait here all alone, and asked me to look for you."

No way…is she doing this on purpose? She told me we were walking together today…I don't know what to think anymore…

"Hinata-kun, are you crying?" Was I crying?!

I quickly swiped my eyes with the back of my hands and they were practically dry…how did he even notice it?!

"I'm not!" I really wasn't! One tear it's not considered crying "It's your imagination!"

"Calm down Hinata-kun, I was playing with you a little" He was holding his arms up to his chest defensively "You'll get to walk home with Nanami-chan today." He smiled and started walking towards his school.

It took me some time to process what he said; I just stood there with my eyes wide open while the gap between Komaeda and me grew wider. Suddenly it hit me, a tidal wave of embarrassment. Did he actually found out? Am I that obvious?

I ran behind him. Just how much time did I stand there? Komaeda was really close to the school grounds by now. When he heard me, he stopped walking and waited for me, smiling like always.

"What took you so long?"

"Wh-why didn't you….wait for me?!" I was out of breath from running, so I had a hard time answering.

"Hinata-kun, why are you blushing for?"

"B-blushing?! I am not blushing, you would be like this or worse if you ran as I did! And don't change the subject!" I glared at him demanding an answer while he continued to look at me.

"I did not think my comment would shock you so much…I just assumed you-"

"I don't, she is just a very close friend." If he knows the truth who knows how he will act in front of her.

"I got the impression you liked her from my limited observations of your behavior around Nanami-chan, but I guess I was wrong…Friends, tell that kind of stuff to each other, so I guess you'll tell if it was true…"

He averted his eyes with a sad smile plastered all over his face. I felt guilty for lying to him, very guilty….Ah, man, this guy is dangerous! Now I want to tell him! But I know I'll regret it...

"Komaeda" His attention returned to me and I started feeling embarrassed again "I lied! I do like her! Please don't tell anyone!" He looked very surprised for a second and then he looked very happy.

"He he, now you **are** blushing."

"Hey! I was being serious!" I can't believe this guy, I was pouring my heart out and he makes fun of me!

"Sorry, it's just that today I've seen so many different sides of Hinata-kun today, that I'm feeling a bit too happy."

"What do you-"

"Hello!"

I was interrupted by Nanami-chan. She was a few steps behind Komaeda. I don't know how I didn't see her approaching, hope she didn't hear our conversation…Komaeda turned around so he could also face her.

"Are you having fun without me?" She was pretending to be angry.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry Nanami-chan nothing interesting happened." He looked at me "Right?"

"Oh, yeah nothing happened, really."

"If you say so…"

We walked home together and Komaeda kept his word and acted normally. They talked about their day, well mostly Nanami, Komaeda just nodded and I prefer not talking about my day. When we reached our neighborhood and Komaeda was about to say his goodbyes, Nanami made a weird question.

"Komaeda, did you ask Hinata-kun your question?"

Question? What question? When I looked over to him to ask what she was talking about, his eyes were open like crazy and he was blushing, his mouth was also open but no words were coming out of it.

"Ehem" He tried to recollect himself from the blushing and avoided my gaze "I didn't had the chance, I'll ask Hinata-kun another time."

That's weird, he had more than enough time to ask…And what type of question was it? It got him, the always cool and smiley Komaeda, to turn red like a tomato and gap like a fish…But at least now, we are at hand.

"But, Komaeda-kun, you said it wa-"Komaeda cut her off, he was acting really out of character…

"I-I have to leave now! Good bye Nanami-chan, Hinata-kun, see you both tomorrow!"

He leaved leaving no time for us to talk back to him. Nanami looked a bit angry.

"Geez, Komaeda-kun!"

"Don't worry Nanami, I'll talk to him later and ask him about it." She beamed to me.

"Yes, please do!"

I said goodbye to Nanami and promised I would talk to Komaeda later, even I'am curious about the question…

When it was around 9:30, I decided to call him. The phone rang a few times and when I thought he wasn't going to answer, I heard a voice over the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded a bit confused.

"Hi, it's me Hinata."

"Hinata-kun?! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting your call."

"Are you busy right now?" Maybe I interrupted something, or maybe he was sleeping. I don't want to rude.

"No, I can talk." I could feel him smiling over the phone…don't know how, but I just could.

"I thought you would be calling me first, I mean…you were so excited when you asked for my number." I'm just curious of the reason.

"I was! It's just that…I don't want to be the reason you stop doing something important or bother you while you're sleeping…" He sounded concerned.

"Sigh…you know Komaeda…if you keep thinking like that you'll never be able to call me…or anyone! Just call me before 12 and don't worry about anything else, ok?" He takes thing to a completely different level…

"But what if you are busy?"

"I tell you."

"And if you are not in the mood for talking with me?" What am I supposed to say to that?!

"I-I don't know…just call me or text me whenever you want…"

"Ok, I will."

"…"

"…"

I think this is my chance to ask about the question.

"Komaeda, what were you going to ask me today?"

"I already asked you."

"When?"

"Just now…I wanted to ask you when was the right time to call or text you."

"And why were you so embarrassed about it?"

"I wasn't at first, but when Nanami-chan mention it I guess I started feeling self-conscious."

"I can totally relate to that…"

"…Hinata-kun…"

"What's the matter?"

"Thank you, for talking to me."

This guy says such things out of the blue…He isn't normal at all…dropping such bombs, and leaving me wordless…it's not fair…

"I-it's not such a big deal."

"Are you blushing?" Seriously?! I can't keep up with this…

"GOODBYE KOMAEDA." I think I've had enough for today…

"Ha ha ha! Goodbye Hinata-kun, sleep well."

"GOOD NIGHT."

He kept laughing until I hanged up.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters. All Danganronpa characters belong to Spike Chunsoft.

 **WARNING:** This is still komahina! If you don't like boy x boy, please don't read :)

After my talk with Komaeda I went to sleep…wanting to punch his face. I'm not a violent person but, he really knows how to get in my nerves and I know that's his way of being friendly, but I'm still not completely used to him.

The next morning when I went out of my house, there was an unexpected guest waiting for me outside.

"Kuzuryuu? Why are you in front of my house?"

"Good morning, Hinata." In my surprise I forgot to say hello "I…want to talk to you about something…something important."

I knew this was going to happen, but not this early in the morning, though I don't mind the company. I agreed to talk and we started walking towards school.

"First of all I…want to apologize for my behavior yesterday…I acted like a dick." This must be very hard to Kuzuryuu, he must be genuinely sorry "But…I didn't act like that for nothing…"

"I know you must have had reasons."

"Heh…you know me well too well…" He looked happy for a second but went back to his serious expression almost immediately "That idiot Souda doesn't know a thing…his always late after all…You are always early, haven't you seen anything?"

"I don't think I've seen anything meaningful at school that early in the morning." The only thing I've seen are students walking to school from both my and Nanami's school, and that's pretty normal.

"I guess you haven't…It doesn't happen every day, but…every now and then, that girl, Sonia walks along with a weird dark looking guy, wearing the uniform of…that school that's near ours…and they look a little too friendly, if you know what I mean…"

"So…Is that her boyfriend?" The school that's near ours? That can only be Nanami's school.

"I don't know, but I think I saw them holding hands once…The idiot was lucky she was alone yesterday, but you never know when she'll appear acting all lovey-dovey with that emo looking guy…"

So he acted like that because he was worried about Souda, he knew he would be devastated if he saw his dear princess with another man. Kuzuryuu may not be good with words and what he did yesterday was somewhat wrong but, his intentions were good, he is a real friend to both of us.

"You don't want to see Souda brokenhearted?"

"I-I just don't want him weeping for a whole year, if he's so fucking annoying when his happy, I don't even want to know how he'll behave if his sad…" He was blushing a little, he is such a bad liar.

"I think you should talk to him and tell him everything. Oh, and this time, refrain from calling him an idiot."

"There's no way he'll listen to me, he must hate my guts right now…"He looked to the ground with a hurt expression.

"He doesn't hate you, he was just mad because you insulted him for no apparent reason, and he was really excited about his plan. If he finds out on his own he'll be very depressed." I placed my hand in his shoulder "Don't you think he deserves to know before it's too late?" He looked at me and nodded.

"You're right, it won't be easy but, I'll tell him. He deserves to know."

I nodded approvingly and we returned to our walk. When got there we saw Souda standing near the gate. When he saw me and Kuzuryuu he was shocked, and started fidgeting not knowing how to react.

"Good morning, Souda."

"Y-yeah, good morning." He looked uncomfortable and a little nervous.

"G-good morning..." Kuzuryuu almost whispered, but Souda heard him. He wasn't expecting Kuzuryuu to say anything.

"Mornin' "

We stood in silence for almost a minute and I noticed it was my time to say something.

"Souda, Kuzuryuu has something very important to tell you. Will you be willing to listen to him?"

He looked away from us and said nothing for a minute, I could feel Kuzuryuu tensing up next to me.

"Make it quick…"

Kuzuryuu relaxed and I leaved them alone to sort it out, good thing there aren't many people around at this hour.

I went inside the classroom to wait for them. After a few minutes my phone started vibrating, I had a text message…from Komaeda…

* Good morning, Hinata-kun :) *

* Good morning, but you shouldn't text me when I'm at school *

* I thought there was no problem since it's still early…Sorry for bothering you… * Well...Classes haven't started yet, so I guess there's no harm.

* We can chat for a while, but don't text me when classes start *

* Ok! I just got to my school and there's not much to do meanwhile *

* Same… * Now that I think about it…isn't Komaeda in Nanami's class? Maybe he knows something about the mysterious guy…* Can I ask you a question? *

* Sure! *

* I know this is super vague but, do you know a dark looking guy, kind of emo…from your school? *

* That is indeed vague…And I don't think I know anyone that fits your description. May I ask what do you wish to know about him? *

* I want to know if he has a girlfriend *

*…You like dark emo types? *

* WHAT!? NO! It's for a friend. He likes a girl and we think that guy at your school is dating a girl from my school * He's teasing me again…

* May I ask her name? *

* It's Sonia * What does he need her name for?

* Hmm…I'll try to help you out…I'm sure there isn't much I can do but I'll try *

* It's too much trouble, you'll never find him with such a bad description *

* It's the least I could do, I'll text you if I find something *

* Thank you *

But I received no answer. 'The least I could do' he says…it's not like he owes me anything….

I was asked a simple question by Hinata-kun and because of my antisocial behavior, I couldn't help him at all…he must hate me for being so useless…He gave trash like me an opportunity to be his friend…Ha ha ha…he must be regretting on doing so right now.

I stood up and went outside, carefully looking at everyone that walked past me, and stood at the school entrance. This is the least I could do for Hinata-kun, for bearing with me and for being nice even though I don't deserve such treatment…

Lots of people passed in front of me, even Nanami-chan, but she was too drowsy to notice. Not a single person fitted the description. Maybe he was already inside his classroom? Or maybe he is running late?

And when I was about to go back, I saw him. I'm sure that's him, he stood out. He was surrounded by a dark aura, he didn't look very sociable…

I gave him some distance and followed him. I have to do some observations first before I talk to him, maybe he'll need some…motivation in order to talk. While I followed him I didn't notice anything useful, just that his classroom is next to mine, lucky. I'll continue my observations at lunch break.

As soon as the bell chimed I headed for the door, but Nanami-chan's stopped me…

"Komaeda-kun, want to eat lunch together?"

"Sorry Nanami-chan, but I'll have to decline your offer today. I'm a bit busy with something."

"Oh, ok…I brought you something, since you are always eating bread…" She handed me a lunch box, and smiled "Just eat it whenever you feel hungry and…tell how it tastes, ok?"

"Thank you Nanami-chan. I'll gladly eat it." I'm really touched by the gesture, but I can't afford losing him "I'll be taking off now" We exchanged smiles and leaved.

I peeked inside his classroom, but he was already gone, he wasn't in the cafeteria and when I went to the rooftop I saw him...talking. He didn't notice me so I hid and got my cellphone out, ready to start recording any suspicious behavior. And then I saw it…he was feeding some hamsters…4 hamsters…this was just what I needed…Now that I have that saved, I'm ready to talk…

I pretended I just got there and approached him, as soon as he noticed me he swiftly hid the little creatures inside his scarf.

"It sure is hot today" He stayed silent "And with that scarf you must be melting." He scoffed.

"You pathetic humans all spout the same words…This petty heat it's nothing compared to hell's unforgiving flames." He has a very particular way of speaking…what a troublesome person…

"Ha ha ha, I guess…My name's Komaeda Nagito." I extended my hand offering a handshake. After I met Hinata-kun, Nanami-chan taught me the proper way to do it. But he smirked and posed dramatically.

"The name's Tanaka Gundham, Lord of the Underworld! You should be honored, human!"

I guess not everybody likes handshakes…

"I'm going to be clear with you Tanaka-kun. I have a question to ask you, and I want you to be honest about it…"

"Speak." He kept acting tough…I wonder how he'll take the question…

"Are you currently dating a girl?"

He wasn't expecting it at all. He froze and then tried to hide his blushing with his scarf.

"T-the Lord of the Underworld is not looking for an Empress, I have no time to loose. If I got distracted the surface would be filled with daemons that would feast upon your flesh. Be grateful, human…"

I knew this wasn't going to be easy…

"Haaah, Tanaka-kun, I want you to be honest…it's not that hard." Because if you aren't, I'll be forced to blackmail you "…Does the name Sonia sounds familiar to you?" He tensed at the name.

"I already told you all that I had in my mind, now if you have nothing else to say, leave." He is obviously lying…

"Hey Tanaka-kun, I have another question. Do you like animals?" His eyes lit up at the comment.

"After hearing the dreadful daemon cries, the only thing that can bring peace to my darkened soul are-"

"Don't you think it's a shame our school has a strict anti-pets policy…I think they give the confiscated animals to animal control…" I bluffed while I got my cellphone out of my pocket "Don't you think it would be sad if something like that happened to your little friends?"

The video with Tanaka-kun and the 4 hamsters appeared in my cellphone's screen. I could see sweat appearing in his face while he watched.

"I was wrong about you…you're not human…you're a daemon…"

"Now, now Tanaka-kun, there is no need to be angry…If you tell me the truth…I'll delete the video. Very easy, right?"

"I don't understand what is your profit in all this…"

"…"

"Very well, I'll speak with the truth, if you promise to delete the video."

"I promise I'll keep it to myself…" It has proved to be rather useful, so I want to keep it…just in case.

"…If you don't keep your word, you'll face the true wrath of the Lord of the Underworld…"

"I promise."

"I indeed know a human female named Sonia and maybe now we walk different paths, but if I had to select a human to rule the Underworld next to me, she would be the chosen one…But I still don't know if she wishes to walk the path of darkness next to me…That is all there is to the matter, this time, spoken with the truth. Is your evil existence satisfied?"

"Ha ha ha…You're so cruel Tanaka-kun…calling me an evil daemon…I'm doing this for the sake of friendship."

"Friendship you say?!" He looked a bit embarrassed for some reason "…A daemon like you? ...I'll think about it…" He said it for himself so I couldn't hear all of it.

Without saying anything else he leaved laughing loudly leaving me all alone. Maybe Hinata-kun will be willing to forgive me if I tell him all the information I gathered…he may even praise me…no, nobody compliments trash…


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunch break and thankfully Kuzuryuu and Souda were at peace. Kuzuryuu explained everything and Souda forgave him. Sonia came alone today, but still, he was very bummed out about it, at least for a second...in a blink of an eye he was standing, full of determination.

"There's no reason to be depressed! We still don't know anything about it! Maybe they're just friends." That's the Souda we know.

"I'm not very sure about that...they looked kinda close to me." Kuzuryuu sighed, looking away "What are you going to do if they're dating?"

"Of course I'm not giving up."

"But...isn't that wrong?" If she's taken...I don't think he should keep insisting "Shouldn't you just be happy for her?"

"How do you know she's not going to be happier with me?"

"That's selfish." Kuzuryuu said while looking at Souda with disdain.

"You're just saying that because you don't have any rivals! You know nothing!"

"What do you know?!"

They kept going at it, even though it was just for a day, I missed this. I was still eating my lunch when my cellphone started vibrating in my pocket for the second time today.

*Hinata-kun I have the info you wanted*

Whoa, that was fast. He must have lots of contacts in his school.

*So, what did you found out?*

*His name is Tanaka Gundham, he talks weird and apparently they're not dating, but they have something going on*

*Thanks Komaeda, I can't believe you found out about everything so quickly...you're like a detective!*

*Ha ha ha, it's no big deal, I just did what I had to*

This guy...does he think he's my slave?

*I'm going to take that as a favor...I owe you one"

*He he, that sounds interesting...*

*Don't think anything weird...*

*Weird? Like what?*

*I don't know what you're capable of, take it as a warning*

*Ha ha ha, I'm hurt, Hinata-kun. Well I think I'm going to eat the special lunchbox Nanami-chan prepared for me now ;) *

Nanami cooked something?! And for Komaeda?!

*Maaan, I'm so jealous! You're doing this on purpose!*

That's so evil.

*Maybe if you ask her...*

I was writing my answer when I was interrupted by some snickering. Souda and Kuzuryuu where both looking in my direction, Souda was the one laughing. What's up with him?

"Look at that Kuzuryuu, Hinata-kun is getting all flirty with his gamer girl!"

WHAAT?!

"What are you talking about?!"

He kept grinning and exchanged looks with Kuzuryuu "Come on Hinata, don't get shy with us, we are you're bros!"

"You were making all kind of expressions...You even smiled while moving your head...it was quite a show."

"I wasn't texting with Nanami." Is there something weird about making expressions while texting?

"Seriously?! Are you two timing Nanami!?" Souda shouted.

"I was texting with Komaeda, a MAN."

"Oh, so...are you into him?"

...

"No, Souda...I'm not..."

"Sorry, it was a joke. But you really where acting weird."

"And who is this Komaeda? You've never talked about him." Kuzuryuu said curiously.

"He's Nanami's classmate. We met at her house and hanged out a few times and...we're friends now. He offered to investigate about the guy you saw with Sonia."

"Oh, I like him already!" Souda smiled.

I don't think you'll get along...

"Anyway, he told me that Sonia is not dating the guy, his name is Tanaka Gundham by the way."

"Great news! If they aren't actually dating, things will be easier. I will not lose to him!"

"You're so confident..." If I were in his place I don't think I would be so optimistic about it.

"I'm normal, it's just that you're too insecure about yourself. Be more confident, Hinata!"

"Thanks Souda..."

All this matter makes me think, if I had a rival, would I be up to the challenge? Would I be able to fight against someone for Nanami's heart? Maybe it's true that I'm too insecure...Perhaps I should confess before it's too late...

Today was the perfect day for introducing Souda and Kuzuryuu to Nanami and Komaeda, but Kuzuryuu and Souda had stuff to do so they couldn't wait for them. So like always, I waited for them outside.

This time they were together. After exchanging greetings we continued on our way. We talked about our day, Komaeda was bragging, unintentionally I think, about the lunch box Nanami made for him. I wonder if it really was that good…

Being three instead of just Nanami and me isn't that bad, I don't get as nervous and we can talk and have fun like before, or maybe I'm just being optimistic about my situation...But at some point, the idea of the three of us hanging together appeared as natural in my head as being with Souda and Kuzuryuu.

When we reached our final destination and intended to part ways, I was the one that stopped Komaeda from leaving.

"I have to talk about something important, so can you stay here for a while?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"First of all, I want to thank you again for earlier. It was impressive."

"No problem, I'm glad I was able to help." He said smiling.

"But hearing about my friends situation has got me thinking..." He was looking at me, I could see worry in his eyes "And I have come to a conclusion. I have to tell Nanami what I feel. As soon as possible and I'm going to need your help."

"Why?" He was smiling, but there was something else in his voice. Something I can't quite identify.

"Because is something only you can do." If Komaeda is present, there's no way I can do it, so I'll need his cooperation on this.

"No, I mean why did you suddenly decide to do it?"

"Because thinking about all this problem convinced me that the world it's not going to wait for me. Even if I don't tell her how I feel, somebody is, and I thought it would be easier if I'm the only one...for now."

"I don't think you should do it."

"...Why do you think that?"

"Has Nanami-chan given any signs of liking you?"

"Well, nothing decisive."

"What's the point of doing it then? Why would you tell her your feelings if you know you're getting rejected? It makes no sense..."

"I still don't know if I'm getting rejected. Besides, I just want get this feeling out of my chest, I don't care if she doesn't like me."

"Ha ha ha...don't lie Hinata-kun...nobody is so stupid...if you are doing it is because you think you have a chance. Nobody feels better after being rejected, so don't say you just want to get the feeling out chest. "

What's wrong with Komaeda? I've never seen him like this...Why is he voicing out all of my insecurities like that? He's starting to get on my nerves.

"What makes you think I don't have a chance?" He laughed in response.

"How can you be so confident about it? You said it yourself. You're just a normal guy, you don't have any special talents nor abilities to be proud of. How can you be so sure she'll like you?"

I can't believe it… I can't believe that's how he thinks of me…

"I'm not confident about it at all! It's the complete opposite! I'm completely aware of my situation. Nanami's a smart, funny and nice, and I'm just…a normal high school boy. I'm not smart, talented or handsome and I know it's foolish, but I still want to try, because I know my feelings for her are real."

"She doesn't like you Hinata-kun...so just give up and accept the fact. You don't have to tell her anything, you're just going to hurt yourself. It's not worth it."

"What do you know, Komaeda? Have you ever been in love?"

"..."

"I don't want to hear any more of this from a person that doesn't even know what's he's talking about."

"...Hina-"

"Stop." I don't want to hear anything else, I'm tired of him being like this. I thought he would understand... "I don't care what you think, and I don't want to talk anymore either. I was wrong about you Komaeda."

I started walking towards my door. I'm so...angry and most of all, disappointed. When I opened the door I heard Komaeda calling, but when I turned to face him, he didn't say anything, he just stood there, not knowing what to say. That's what I thought…I went inside and leaved him there.

The next days I didn't saw Komaeda, it was just Nanami and me again. I can't believe I got to actually enjoy his company. I feel like I was deceived, he was acting all nice and friendly with me, hiding his real personality, and belittling me in his mind…I can't believe Nanami's and him are friends…maybe he hasn't shown her his real personality yet.

"Hinata-kun, did something happened between you and Komaeda-kun?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because every time I tell him to leave with me he says he's busy."

"Maybe he's really busy?" She looked to the horizon.

"I don't think so…" She sighed "Komaeda-kun…" She looked worried.

"Hey, Nanami, do you…want to go out this Saturday?"

"Where?"

"How does the arcade sounds?" I know she loves that place.

"Oh, it's been so long since we went there! Sure, let's go, it'll be fun." She was smiling again, good thing video games always cheer her up.

I don't think Komaeda will come even if she invites him. It's going to be the perfect opportunity to…tell her. I get nervous just thinking about it, it's going to be a decisive moment, my only wish is that if I get rejected our friendship stays the same, she's very important to me, I don't want to lose her forever…

That night I dreamed about my talk with Komaeda.

We accorded to meet around 2:00 pm at the arcade, after lunch. The plan is to spend the whole afternoon there and maybe later stop by a crêpe store or something like that.

When I got there, around 1:30 pm, to my surprise she was already there.

"Nanami?! Why are you here so early?"

"I was so excited about coming I ended up coming a bit earlier, he he."

"Geez, you should have told me, I was ready hours ago…"

"I don't mind waiting."

She was beaming, her happiness was contagious. "Which one do you want to play first?"

"How about Street Fighter?"

"Sure."

She went inside pulling me from the arm.


	7. Chapter 7

As expected from a Saturday afternoon, the place was packed, mostly by kids and some people around our age. Nanami started looking anxious, she's not fond with crowded places.

I patted Nanami's head softly "Don't worry, I'm here with you." She smiled at me, looking more relaxed.

"Yeah, I know." Her confidence and animosity returned "I need to change some money, I don't have many coins."

"Don't worry about that, I came prepared." I took a pouch out of my pocket, coins jiggling inside "I found a lot of spare change around the house."

"It's not fair if you pay for everything. I want to contribute too."

"Ok, if the money I have isn't enough, you'll buy the next round of coins." She didn't looked very pleased "Okay?"

"...Okay."

When we found the Street Fighter machine, it was surrounded by a bunch of noisy kids.

"Do you want to wait for our turn here? Or do you want to check out the other games?"

She watched the screen, evaluating the players "Let's wait here for a while." She was lost in the screen already.

We both watched the kids play as we waited. One of them was exceptionally good, but his attitude was a little too arrogant for my taste.

"Hey, what are you geezers doing here?" Geezers? Was he talking to us? We're 17!

All the kids were in silence waiting for our answer. This kids look troublesome...When I was thinking my answer, Nanami had already spoken.

"We also want to play the game. We're waiting for our turn."

The kid that looked like the leader, snorted. "Seriously? Aren't you too old for video games?"

"..." Nanami stood silent.

"You're never too old to play video games and have fun." Nanami watched me, looking proud.

"Well, whatever, do what you want, but I'm not moving until I'm defeated." He snorted again, mockingly. What an annoying brat.

"I'll play with you."

All the kids stared at Nanami perplexed and then started laughing. I could hear comments like 'Is she serious?' or 'Can girls play video games?' from the crowd.

"Seriously?! A girl, playing video games?! Is your boyfriend that bad, that you have to stand up for him?" Nanami didn't waver at all, in fact she looked even more fired up.

"So, can I play with you?" She was all psyched up now.

"Ok, but just so you know, I won't hold back on you!"

Nanami ignored the comment and occupied her side of the game.

They both inserted their coins and the game started. The smirk the kid had on his face disappeared after a few seconds. He wasn't able to land a single hit on Nanami, she was going full out on him, well...he asked for it. The kid couldn't believe it, he was completely slaughtered by Nanami. A perfect win.

"I was just testing out your skills. This time I won't let you win." Looks like he's a sore loser. Nanami just ignored him and waited for the second round to start.

It was no surprise how it was turning out, Nanami kept beating him without mercy and the kid started to get angry. When his life was very low things started to get ugly.

"H-hey!" He stepped on Nanami's foot "What are you doing?!"

"You're a cheater!" He pushed her away and she fell on the ground "There's no way I'll lose to a girl!"

I quickly helped her stand up while the kid was taking advantage of the situation. All the other kids that were previously cheering for him went silent. I know we're older and should behave like adults, but I really want to give this brat a lesson...

"You're the cheater here. You should be ashamed of yourself...What's the point of winning if you had to get your opponent away from the controls in order to win? I'm sorry kid, but the only winner here is her." I gave the kid a VERY intense stare "Let's go Nanami, we came here to have fun, not to babysit."

I grabbed Nanami's hand and walked away from the game "Let's play another game Nanami." She smiled and looked at me.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun." Nanami's smile was bright and warm. I realized I was still holding her hand, so I let go and she giggled "Hinata-kun's blushing, how cute." Really?!

I put a hand on my face "Are you going to make fun of me too?" Komaeda was more than enough...

"Too?"

"Yeah, Komaeda used to tease me like that a lot." She giggled at the comment.

"Komaeda-kun likes Hinata-kun a lot."

"...I don't think he likes me that much..."

"Believe me, he does." She made a short pause and looked at me "But I believe that's something he should tell you himself." I don't think she's lying, but I'm still mad at him "Talking about Komaeda-kun, I don't know why he refused my invitation today..." She puffed her cheeks "We could've had fun all together..."

"..." So she did call him...I think we've talked enough about Komaeda "What do you want play now?" She let slide my not so subtle change of topics.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the arcade and when the kids leaved we got to play Street Fighter decently. In the end we spent both Nanami's and my coins. Thankfully, we managed to have a good time.

"So, Nanami, want to eat some crepes before we return home?"

"I would love to but I'm already out of money." She said while looking at her empty wallet.

"It's on me today." I was planning on paying either way.

"Yay! Oh, don't worry, I'll buy one for you the next time!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, I'll show you the way."

When we got there, thankfully, it wasn't crowded. They had a wide variety of crepes, from salty to sweet. Nanami was struggling on which one to choose.

"Don't buy the cheapest one if it's not the one you want."

"But I-" I didn't let her finish the sentence.

"No buts. We've known each other for a long time, so you don't have to be shy about money with me."

She nodded and asked for the chocolate and pistachio one, I bought a vanilla and strawberry one. We were eating them in silence on our way home, until Nanami broke the silence.

"You're weird today." I almost choked after hearing that.

"W-what do you mean 'weird'?"

"Maybe weird wasn't the best way to put it...You're acting…different, not that it bothers me! I was just wondering if something's troubling you…" She was fidgeting.

She knows me too well

"I-I understand what you mean. I wanted for us to have fun today, since it's been so long since it was just the two of us. So don't worry nothing wrong is happening, I just wanted today to be special…"

"Today was more than special…because today Hinata-kun stood up for me...I was so happy when you did."

"Of course I would! You don't deserve being treated like that, when he pushed you I felt so furious...I wanted to teach that kid a lesson..."

She laughed "Good thing you didn't."

I think I should tell her...Will she reject me?

I shouldn't be thinking about that! My insecurities began piling up in my head.

No, I have to be confident, or do I want to repress this feelings inside me forever and repent not ever telling her later?

"Nanami."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head.

"There's…actually something happening to me."

She looked worried "You know you can always count on me Hinata-kun."

"Recently my heart beats faster, my hands start sweating, I get butterflies in my stomach and I constantly dream of a person…I think I'm in love…" I was so nervous my hands were shaking and my heart beat was racing…So this is how confessing feels like?

Nanami stood in silence with a blank expression, processing the information and then smiled "Congratulations, Hinata-kun! Do I know this person?"

Here comes the hardest part. I could feel my face heating up, and Komaeda's words echoed in my mind.

'…What's the point of doing it then?'

'…Why would you tell her your feelings if you know you're getting rejected? It makes no sense...'

'… **It's not worth it** …'

No…It **is** worth it.

Komaeda is wrong and no matter the result, I'll prove him it was worth it.

"You don't get it, t-the person I like…it's you Nanami…for a while now…"

Nanami opened her eyes and blushed, not saying anything for about ten seconds "I-it's that true Hinata-kun, do you…like me?"

"Yes, I like you Nanami. I'm positive." I tried looking assertive, but my body language gave it away.

"Hinata-kun I…" There was another long pause. This hiatuses are killing me "I really don't know what to say…"

"…"

"I really like you too Hinata-kun, you're really fun to be with, you're very nice to me and tolerate my hobbies, but…I'm very sorry…" I felt a painful sting in my gut, she didn't have to keep talking, I knew what she was going to say… "I like you as a friend." My whole body felt heavy, like it was made of stone.

Tears started forming in Nanami's eyes "I'm really sorry Hinata-kun."

I felt terrible for making her cry, temporarily forgetting about my own pain "Please don't cry Nanami, there's nothing to be sorry about. You were honest with me and I appreciate it."

She suddenly hugged me "But now Hinata-kun won't want to hang out with me anymore…I don't want to lose you…Please, don't stop being my friend." She was holding me desperately.

I patted her back and she looked at me with teary eyes "Don't worry, I never thought about leaving you alone. It would be lonely without you." I smiled at her and she looked relived.

She separated from the hug and wiped the tears from her face "I'm so glad to hear that."

And I started feeling my body heavy again…I needed some alone time, to…reflect on what happened "Nanami…would you mind if I…go on ahead?" I feel really bad for leaving her alone, even if it's just a few blocks, but I don't think I can hold it anymore…

"S-sure, go. It's still early and we're very close to our neighborhood, so don't worry about me."

With a wave I ran, as fast as I could, trying my best not to cry.

When I reached my I was a complete mess, emotionally and physically speaking. I thought running would help me feel better, but now I was tired and hurt. I just wanted to go to sleep for the rest of the weekend without being disturbed.

Before going inside I tried to put the best face I could, I don't want my mom poking in the wound so soon...

"I'm home!"

"Oh! Welcome back!" She greeted me with a smile.

"I'm going to my room, don't make dinner for me, I already ate." I started walking towards my room before she could make any further questions. But I was pulled from the collar of my shirt. "What?"

"I haven't finished talking with you. Today when I returned from doing the groceries, which **you** had to buy." I was so excited about today that I totally forgot "I found a friend of yours waiting for you outside the house and since it looked important I told him he could wait for you in the living room." Looks like I made some god angry, I don't know which one, but he must be very pissed at me… "At first he refused, he said he didn't want to bother me…" Only one person comes to my mind.

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

I stormed out of the hall and went for the living room, I heard my mom calling for me, but I ignored her, I had to see it to believe it.

Sadly, I was right.

"Hinata-kun, good evening." He stood up from the couch to greet me.

What is he doing here?

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my room without saying a word. I don't want my mom to hear whatever he has to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm surprised you didn't kick me out of your house, I was totally prepared for that." He chuckled.

"Komaeda, cut to the chase, I'm not in the mood for jokes." I just want him to leave as soon as possible.

"I'll go straight to the point then." His expression darkened "Remembered how you said you owed me one? I think I already know what I want. I want you to listen to all I have to say…"

"What else could you possibly have to tell me? Do you want to tell me 'I told you she would reject you' or do you want to tell me again how pitiful am I? There's no reason to tell me now, because I already know."

He winced at my words and buried his face in his hands "I've hurt you so much, Hinata-kun…" When he revealed his face, his expression was, if I had to describe it, filled with despair "I can't believe I tried to destroy the beautiful hope that lies inside of you…I'm a terrible person, the absolute worst."

"I don't have time for this Komaeda, focus." The last thing I want to hear right now it's his rambling.

"Sorry…I'll be honest with you, I won't lie to you ever again."

"I think you were honest enough already."

"No, I wasn't being honest. I was afraid." Afraid, afraid of what? "I thought I was concerned about your well-being, but I was selfishly thinking about my own happiness."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"I know how rejection feels, Hinata-kun." He grimaced. "One of the reasons I told you that is to protect you from the despair I felt."

"Nanami rejected me." He looked surprised "Why are you acting surprised? You knew it would come out this way."

"No, I did not think she would actually say no…" He was lost in thought for a moment "I just used the chance to take advantage of your insecurities to convince you out of doing it, by making you aware of the chance of being rejected." He avoided looking directly at me "…The other reason I lied, the real, selfish reason, was because I didn't want to lose you…I was afraid my presence would become a bother to you and eventually being pushed aside and forgotten."

"I would never do that! What made you think I was that kind of person?!"

"I was terrified, Hinata-kun! I've never had a friend…Before I met you, loneliness was bearable because that was all that I knew…" Komaeda stepped closer, until we were face to face "But when I started to hang out with you and Nanami-chan, it was so fun, I even started to question how was I able to stand being always alone…"

"Komaeda…" I never knew he was that alone…

"…You suddenly told me you wanted to confess your feelings…I didn't knew how to properly react… There were still so many things I wanted to do with you…I thought I was going to be all alone again for sure…So I lied to you."

"Well, you weren't really wrong, all of that it's true. I'm nothing special…"

"I wasn't right! I said all those things to discourage you, and you still did it!" He stepped closer to me "You're a great person, Hinata-kun…Unlike me, you're a great friend. You even gave a chance to scum like me to explain himself, even though I did not deserved it. You are full of hope and determination, Hinata-kun." Without any warning Komaeda hugged me. His arms were shaking insecurely, but he still hugged me tightly "I'm sure she'll regret letting you go."

"Why are you hugging me all of the sudden?!"

"Because you looked like you were about to cry…"

Even though I've been trying so hard not to…for so long…I felt my face getting wet and an overwhelming feeling I've been locking inside my chest for a long time bursting out…The only sound I could hear was the sound of me crying, and I felt pathetic for not being able to control myself.

And I know I would normally push him away, but now, I wasn't able to let go of him. This is so weird…but all I want to do, it's crying in his shoulder, until the pain goes away.


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed and I didn't feel like crying anymore. Komaeda's sleeve was all wet from my tears and maybe some other stuff…How embarrassing…

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I was planning to bottle it up and act all emo about it." I laughed a little, ashamed to admit it "But now I'm glad you were around to talk, I feel a lot better now. But your shirt is…" I just ruined an expensive shirt.

"Oh, this old rag? Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off just like that "It's nothing compared to Hinata-kun." He smiled, embarrassing as always "So…are you still mad at me?"

"I thought that at this point it was clear I wasn't."

"I assumed so, but I just wanted to be completely sure."

…

"…Komaeda, am I really your first friend?"

"Yes."

I thought people like him only existed in movies, maybe because I've always been surrounded by friends a lonely life like his seemed surreal. Wasn't he friends with Nanami before I appeared? What's really going on in his life?

An idea flashed through my mind, it was crazy, but I wanted to ask anyway. Even if I knew the answer.

"Komaeda."

"Yes?"

"Want to stay here tonight?" A few hours ago I didn't want to know anything about him, and now I'm asking him to stay longer. I guess I'm also pretty weird myself.

"Eh? You mean like…"

"Yeah, a sleepover." He wasn't saying anything, I think I'm compromising him "It's just if you want, you don't have to say yes…"

"No, I want to! Really! I'm so happy right now, that I don't know how I should react…But I think I'm not going to be able to stay…" He looked really depressed.

"You don't have to worry, it was my fault for suggesting it so suddenly. It was a crazy idea…"

"Let me make a phone call first." He reached for his cell phone and dialed a number "Hey, are you staying home today?" … "Do you need my help for something?" I could hear a voice screaming over the phone "Can't you do that yourself? I'm not your slave…" The screaming continued and Komaeda sighed in response "Ok…see you in a while…" He hanged up looking even more depressed than before.

"We can always have a sleepover anoth-" He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Tomorrow, are you free?"

"Uh…I guess so." I was taken aback by Komaeda sudden behavior.

"I'll do all I can to make you forget, I want to see Hinata-kun's happy face again…" He awkwardly let go of my shoulders "I-I mean, just if you agree…If you prefer to spend your time with som-"

"Guess I'll be in your care then." I did my best to smile to him, even though my face is still a disaster right now…the thought's what counts. I wanted Komaeda to experience what having a friend feels like and he wants to cheer me up. It's a win-win situation.

We accorded to meet at my house at around 10. He didn't want to tell me where we were going, and he leaved with a dumb smile on his face.

I wanted to take a bath and go to sleep, but I was intercepted by my mom when I was on my way to the bathroom.

"Was it wrong to let him wait for you here?"

"No…thanks mom."

"Good, I was worried when I saw you pull him like that to your room. I thought you were going to murder him."

"It's alright now. We sorted things out."

"Good, good." She kissed me on the cheek "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night mom."

"Oh, you have to do the dishes. Don't forget."

Looks like the bed it's going to have to wait…

I was awaken by the sun rays. My body felt heavy, but it wasn't from fatigue, in fact I had a really good night sleep. Just the lower part of my body felt numb. I sat in bed to have a better look and the reason became obvious. I had to blink a few times to check if I was really awake… Komaeda's head and torso were resting on top of my legs and the lower half of his body was on the floor, his back is going to hurt like hell when he wakes up…and more importantly…What's happening here?!

"Hey." I shook him a little and I got to see a quick glance of his face "Hey, wake up! You're drooling all over my sheets!" My thigh started to get wet with drool…gross.

"Hmn…" He only grunted in response… I kept shaking him but he still wasn't waking up.

"Komaeda! If you don't wake up I'm going to kick you…I'm serious!"

"Right…I'm in Hinata-kun's bedroom…I forgot…" His voice was muffled by the bed sheets, he shifted (without getting off me) and looked at me "Good morning, Hinata-kun." He tried looking refreshing but the drool on his face, bed sheets marked on his cheeks and the big bags under his eyes gave the contrary effect.

"What happened to you?"

His processing skills, usually sharp as a knife, today were as dull as a rock "…Remember how I told you that the place we were going today was a surprise? Well…actually I had no idea where to go. I was so busy thinking that I lost track of time and when I noticed, it was already 7:00 am."

"You didn't sleep?!"

"Nope." He laughed "After I finished getting dressed I came to your house…around 8:15 am. I wasn't planning to disturb you so early but your mother saw me outside and asked me to come inside and wake you up. You were sleeping so peacefully that I was unable to do it…and I ended up falling asleep too! Ha ha ha!"

I pulled him until he was completely on the bed and forced him to lay down, I got down of the bed and tucked him while he watched me dumbfound.

"Sleep." I said imperatively.

"What?"

"We are not going anywhere with you looking like a zombie. You can sleep in my bed until you feel better."

He stood up clumsily but quickly "No, Hinata-kun please, I was really looking forward to this."

"But it will be a torture for you, you look really worn out…"

He grabbed my hands and pleaded "I really want to go, so please…"

"Haaah…Okay…but you better not fall asleep." He smiled brightly "But first…wash your face please…it's covered in drool."

He blushed violently and I couldn't resist the urge to laugh "A-ahem…could you tell me where is the bathroom, please?"

"It's right in front of my room."

When I finished my preparations Komaeda was waiting for me in the living room with a backpack next to him. I handed him a thermos.

"What's this?" He took it in his hand and examined it.

"It's coffee, black and with sugar for extra energy. I made it myself, whenever you feel like falling asleep drink some, maybe it'll help."

He immediately opened the thermos and drank some coffee. I knew he was falling asleep… "What? This was just to taste it, I'm not sleepy right now." He's so stubborn…"It's really good."

"Thank you…" He smiled and grabbed his backpack.

For the first in my life I wished not to see Nanami. I wasn't lying when I told her yesterday we would continue to be friends, it's just that…I still need a bit more time to recover. When we got out of my house, she wasn't there so I got to relax a little. I had no idea where were we going, I just followed Komaeda, who occasionally drank some of the coffee.

I've got to admit that I was kind of intrigued, not just about our destination or Komaeda's backpack, but Komaeda himself. He never talks about his personal life. There are only a few things I know about him and I feel like he's isolated behind thick emotional walls…he remains a mystery to me. I wonder if some day he'll talk by his own will.

I was brought back to reality by Komaeda's voice "We're here, Hinata-kun." It wasn't that long of a walk. When I looked in front of me was a huge building, I tried searching for any signs but found none.

"What is this place?" He looked astonished and I felt embarrassed for my ignorance. I looked again more carefully and found my answer "Oh." No wonder.

"You've never gone to the library?" He looked at me like I was some an alien "It's a great place to study or read a book and just clear your mind…It always helps me, that's why I brought you here…"

"I'm not a big reader and I usually study at home."

"Oh, if you don't like it we could go elsewhere." I could sense the disappointment in his voice.

"No, no, I've actually been wanting to come for a long time. Let's go inside!" I gave him a reassuring look and even though he was still incredulous we went inside. He kept carefully studying my expressions.

The place was almost completely empty. The librarian was organizing some papers at her desk looking bored. When she heard our footsteps she looked in our direction and smiled.

"Komaeda-kun, good morning."

"Good morning." He also smiled at her, but it looked forced.

"I haven't seen you since last week. Was everything alright at home?"

"Yes, everything was fine."

"I didn't even see you around the block. It must be hard for you… You know that if she gives you too much trouble you c-"

Komaeda interrupted her "Yes, I know and I appreciate it, but I was just studying home, no need to worry." He smiled care freely at her.

The lady looked at him concerned and sighed "…Are you going to return a book?"

"No, I'm going to help my friend here study." She looked at me amazed, just acknowledging my presence.

"H-hello…" It was embarrassing being looked so intensely.

She nodded and said hello almost inaudibly "Well Hinata-kun, let's find a table." He pulled me by my arm.

"If you need help finding a book, you know where to find me." Said the lady and Komaeda just waved in response.

When we found a table (that was as far as possible from the librarian) we sat in silence for a while. Why was Komaeda being so cold to that lady? She seems to know him from outside the library, maybe a neighbor? She said something about everything being alright at his home…and that it must be hard for him. He always appears to be cheerful around me, but is he really ok?

"Komaeda, I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but about what she said…"

"You don't have to worry about anything Hinata-kun."

"But she seemed worried about something."

"She was just pretending to be worried, so don't pay too much attention to her."

"How do you know she's faking it?" To me, she looked like she was really preoccupied about him.

"How do you know she's not? Do you know her?" He kept staring at me waiting for a response, but I was unable to reply. I'm in no place to make any assumptions, he must have his reasons. Or maybe I'm really worrying over nothing and I'm making him uncomfortable… "Hinata-kun, I…" He sighed "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I wanted…You were just worried about me and I snapped at you." He mumbled some words to himself that I was unable to understand "But I'm really ok now!" He smiled at me, it looked genuine.

"Now?"

There was silence for a while "To be honest with you…what she said wasn't complete nonsense…I had some problems in my family… But that was a long time ago! I know you must be curious, but I rather not talk about it right now…"

"Y-you don't have to tell me! But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"I promise I'll tell you all about me another time, and you'll see there wasn't anything to be worried about. Because now…" He clasped his hands together "I want us to have fun!"

"And how do you plan us to have fun exactly?" There's no point in rushing him to talk about himself, he'll talk when he feels comfortable enough to do so, and I'll be there to listen.

"Which are your worst subjects?"

"I have quite a few…" Studying is by no means fun…but if it's done with friends it becomes a lot more…bearable… "We could start with Math." Classical.

"Then Math it is." He reached for his backpack and got some books and a notebook, with a mechanical pencil and an eraser. "I know you didn't bring anything because I didn't told you where we were going, so if you can settle with these old things…" He handed them to me bashfully. The eraser and the mechanical pencil were a little used but the quality looked suitable for a professional artist. It felt bad to use them to solve math problems.

"T-thank you…" I looked through the notebook, and it had a lot of written pages. It was the whole subject summarized, everything was explained in detail and with examples.

"I thought you might say Math so I did a little summary for you."

"Wait...when did you write this?"

"Last night. I also made one for English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Geography."

"Are you crazy?! No wonder you didn't get any sleep…" I sighed "Look, I really appreciate it, but you can't sacrifice yourself like that…Don't do something like that again. Don't underestimate sleeping."

"Okay." He looked down to his feet.

Sometimes when I look at Komaeda I see a little boy, desperate for attention but too shy to say anything about it, like he needs to be comforted, and without even realizing it I gave him a little pat on the head "I'm not mad, I was just worried." He looked back up to me and I smiled to him "So, are you going to help me study or what?"


	9. Chapter 9

After doing one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done in my entire life, Komaeda explained the contents of his notebook.

"Do you have any more questions?" Komaeda asked, appearing to be rather jolly now.

"No...At least for now." Probably I was going to forget half of the explanation in a few minutes.

I'm amazed by my own stupidity...

"The best way to remember all you have learned is to exercise."

"Exercise?"

"Did you think I was only going to explain everything? Now you have to prove to me that you really have no more problems with this subject. So, I'm going to assign some exercises to you and we'll see how you do."

"Ok..." Komaeda it's starting to resemble an awful lot to a real teacher.

Komaeda handed me a sheet full of math problems. The amount of exercises was intimidating. Does he really think I'll be capable of solving them all? I was going to start trying when a question appeared in my mind.

"Umm...Komaeda, what are you going to do while I'm at this?" I mean, there must be more interesting things to do than sitting and watch me solve math problems.

"Oh, right." He reached for his backpack and started looking for something "Ah! Found it." He picked out a book and showed it to me "I brought the book I'm currently reading, it always feel right to read at a library."

That makes sense "What kind of book is it?" I'm not very knowledgeable about books, but I'm curious.

"It's a novel, a mystery novel. I like trying to solve the mysteries and see how close I was to the real answer."

"I don't think I would be able to solve any kind of mystery..."

"Ha ha ha, don't underestimate yourself Hinata-kun...Anyone can solve a mystery with the right pieces of evidence, if I can, why couldn't you?" He laughed "And you'll start by solving this mysteries." He tapped his fingers on the problem filled paper.

"Ha ha ha well, I'll try."

Komaeda read his book while I solved the problems. The problems weren't easy at all, not even the first ones, but when I finished one, it felt amazing, being able to solve things by myself that a few minutes ago seemed impossible. Pure bliss.

Time passed, lots of exercises were solved and I felt like a genius. Just imaging Souda's and Kuzuryuu's face when I tell them about this was enough to make me smile. But when there were only a few left I stumbled upon a wall. I didn't remember how to solve them. I remembered Komaeda explaining how to do so, but I just couldn't remember what he said. It was so frustrating. Minutes passed while I stared blankly at the problems, unsuccessfully trying to remember, and I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

"Komaeda, I feel stupid for forgetting, but I forgot how to solve this." I said swallowing my previous pride and good mood.

But Komaeda didn't answer.

When I looked at him, he was asleep, his head resting on his arms. The book lay down open on the table, next to him. When did he fell asleep?

For a minute I forgot Komaeda didn't sleep at all. He must have felt exhausted all this time, and still he explained everything to me so perfectly, he's pushed himself to this point, for my sake. And I go and forget what he taught me... I won't wake him up, I'm going to solve this by myself.

I opened the notebook he gave me and read it countless times.

"Ugh…" I woke up for the second time today, feeling my face wet "I ran out of coffee…" I wiped my face and pressed the back of my hands against my eyes trying to get the exhaustion out of them and after a few seconds of getting accustomed to the lighting Hinata-kun spoke.

"Oh, you're back." He said without taking an eye off the notebook I gave him "Are you feeling more energized? You've been sleeping for almost three hours."

"I feel a lot better now." This, plus the little time I slept at Hinata-kun's house made me feel recovered…But in the other hand I broke my promise "Sorry for falling asleep while I was supposed to be helping you study."

"Are you kidding? You gave me this!" He signaled the notebook in which I wrote "It's so good it almost feels like cheating." Guess staying awake all night was worth it.

"So, are you ready to let me give a look to what you did?"

"Umm, actually, I'm still at the last one."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'll do it by myself." He said looking at me very sure of himself, but then he broke eye contact looking rather insecure "Well I don't know if they're right." He scratched his head "But I did the best I could!"

"Tell me when you've finished then." Hinata-kun nodded and went back to business.

Now I really regret falling asleep. The sight of Hinata-kun solving the problems was rather amusing. All the little gestures he made and the way he occasionally looked over to me was priceless.

"Umm…" He dropped the pencil and looked at me "Why don't you go back to sleeping or reading your book? I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Huh, why?"

Hinata-kun sighed and scratched the back of his head "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that." Now he was avoiding eye contact "Not to be rude, but you're making me uncomfortable…"

Oh, so he was acting that way because I was staring at him. I still have a lot to learn…I wonder if someday I'll be able to be a good friend to Hinata-kun. Well, let's not get too hasty…He still doesn't really knows me, so I have to wait. But I wish that once he does, he keeps being the Hinata-kun I know.

Even when he told me not to look at him, I couldn't help from glancing from time to time. He was so focused…I wonder if he did them all correctly? Wait a minute…I haven't thought about the possibility that he actually…didn't do good at all…No no no, Hinata-kun's smart, but…the possibility still exists. And I can't forget that the whole point of him coming to the library with me was to cheer him up, so if I tell him the truth, he'll just get depressed again. Should I tell him the truth, or should I lie to make him feel better? Maybe the whole premise of coming to this place was wrong? What was I thinking? I know nothing about cheering up people, I should have done what I researched in the internet! What made me think Hinata-kun would enjoy doing the same things a low-life like me does?! I-

"Komaeda, I want to make one thing clear before I show them to you." Said Hinata-kun interrupting my thoughts "I want you to be 100% honest with me. If you tell me everything is ok and then I do them like this at school and fail Math…I'm going to be really angry at you."

"Ha ha ha. Are you reading my mind, Hinata-kun?" Hinata-kun being this serious was intimidating.

"Believe me, you didn't need psychic powers to know what you were thinking…"

Hinata-kun gave me the notebook and eagerly watched me qualify his work.

"I still can't believe it." We were now on our way home and Hinata-kun still refused to believe that 99% of the problems were flawlessly solved. "I told you not to lie to me!"

"And I told you I'm telling the truth." Hinata-kun was acting mad, but the smile creeping on his face demonstrated it was all an act, giving me no reason to be really worried.

When we exited the library Hinata-kun forced me to hand him my bag, so he's currently the one carrying it. He insisted that I was in no condition to carry it and I really appreciate it because telling the truth, I think I really wasn't. I would never had imagined that standing on my feet would've supposed such difficulty…But I didn't want to unnecessarily worry Hinata-kun, so I tried to look my best and keep him entertained, which wasn't going very well because I'm horrible at making conversation.

"…" Hinata-kun walked in silence.

"…" I'm making him bored. What should I say? Should I talk to him about my week? No, no one cares about what stupid things I do! I should've investigated conversation topics too! Or at least what are his interest or hobbies…Some detective I am…

"…"

At this rate he's going to hate me again! I have to say something…Anything!

"H-Hinata-kun!"

"Humn?" He looked at me distractedly.

"N-nice weather we're having!"

"…" He watched me with surprise written all over his face, not saying a word. I was starting to get worried when I heard a snicker…Hinata-kun was red from holding back his laughter. I don't understand, did I said something funny? "Pffft! I-I can't, I can't…Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh you're too much…"

"You're so cruel Hinata-kun, making fun of me…" Looks like I've said something inappropriate, but at least Hinata-kun is laughing…

"Ha ha ha…ha…" He was still laughing…Was it really that funny? "I knew you were thinking weird stuff again! Ha ha ha!"

"…"

"Ok, ok I'll stop laughing, you don't have to get angry." He was completely out of breath for laughing so much.

"I'm not angry." Was I?

"Yes, you are. You stopped smiling."

"No, I did not." Did I?

"…Well, whatever." Now I really blew it. I made Hinata-kun uncomfortable. How could I get angry when he was just having fun? "I'm really sorry for laughing at you, you were just trying to make some conversation."

"You don't have to apologize Hinata-kun! You can laugh all you want, I'm not angry! Really! I'm used to it!"

"I'm not a bully Komaeda." He was completely serious now.

His word struck me, bringing back for a brief moment, memories of my past acquaintances. They're all so different from Hinata-kun… There's no point in making comparison…

"You're such a nice person Hinata-kun…" I'm still not sure if I really deserve having a friend like you…

"That was random."

"…You're blushing."

"W-wah?! That's because you say random stuff out of the blue! And I'm **NOT** blushing!"

"Ha ha ha, a bit too late, Hinata-kun."

"We're so not having this conversation again!"

I laughed again and Hinata-kun glared at me. I wish today could last forever…

"Hinata-kun, can you do me a little favor?"

"What?"

Hinata-kun always get grumpy when I tease him.

"I want to take a picture, to remember. You don't have to accept if you don't want to."

"Whatever." He stood beside me, our shoulders touching. "Do it."

"Umm, ok, let me get my phone first…" I stood behind Hinata-kun and searched for my phone inside my backpack. Honestly, I wish he's in a better mood once I take the picture…When I found my phone I went back to the position we were before "Say cheese!"

Maybe I should set it as my wallpaper…


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh-oh…" Well, this is bad.

Yesterday me and Komaeda were so distracted talking, that I completely forgot I was carrying his bag…Even his cellphone's inside…Guess I'll return it when we come back from school…

…

Packing all of our things inside my own bag wasn't my smartest idea, it weighted twice its normal weight…I should've waited and return it once we reached my house, but I didn't feel like going back either so I just endured it.

When I was in class, a sudden thought entered my mind. I was rejected by Nanami on Saturday, at the moment I just tried to forget and feel better, so it never came into mind how things would change in our daily lives. But now, in this boring class, I came to a realization, today was going to be a weird day, not just today, rather the whole week. I don't really know how I should behave. Should I wait for Nanami after school? Or is it going to be too uncomfortable? I haven't heard from her since Saturday…Maybe I should try texting her casually at lunch break…

How troublesome has my confession become…

* Hello Nanami :) Eating lunch?*

* Hello Hinata-kun! Yes, I'm eating with Komaeda-kun today, I made us bentos. Are you eating cafeteria food again? *

* Yeah, with Souda and Kuzuryuu. Say hello to Komaeda for me. *

* Hello Hinata-kun :P *

So now Komaeda is texting me with Nanami's cellphone…

* Missing your phone? *

* Oh, you can't even imagine… :'( *

* I've got your stuff here *

* Oh…sorry Hinata-kun but today I can't wait for you. You can give them back tomorrow :) *

Oooh, noo you don't.

* Give the phone back to Nanami *

…

* I'm back! *

* Can you tell me Komaeda's address? And don't tell him I asked for it *

That could've been phrased better…

* I don't think I should tell you that kind of info without his permission Hinata-kun… *

She's got a point, I mean if I was asked the address of one of my friends liked that, I would've also refused, but this is Komaeda we're talking about soo… I don't think he'll mind me knowing his address that much. Besides, this is important after all.

After I explained her the situation and convinced her, she sent me his address.

Huh, he lives just a few blocks away from our neighborhood.

After exchanging goodbyes, the conversation ended…Well, Nanami's reaction seemed normal. But maybe she was just pretending, just to not hurt my feelings…Either way, I'm still not sure if I should wait for her later.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Said Souda with his mouth full of bread.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Actually, about that…"

"Is she officially your girlfriend now?!" Souda, your mouth can be a lethal weapon if not correctly used…

"No, I confessed but-" Souda cut me off

"What?! You confessed?!" He was surprised, and even though he was silently eating, Kuzuryuu was also surprised.

"Yeah, is it that weird?" You were joking about it just now, you know?

"I was joking! I didn't think you would've-!" He sighed and pressed his temples "At least not so soon…And…what did she say?"

"She…she rejected me."

"Hinata…" Kuzuryuu said with sadness in his voice.

I didn't really want to talk about this, but I guess they should know what happened.

Souda sighed "Not to be hurtful or anything, but wasn't that a bit too rushed?"

"Why?"

"Have you ever done something to make her see you as something more than a friend?" My silence spoke for itself "And what are you going to do now?"

"I-I don't…" I haven't thought about keep trying. I just assumed we were going to stay as friends.

"Do you love her?" Souda was being uncharacteristically serious "Because, I think you're taking this too well to actually love her."

"I do love her."

"I don't think so."

"Souda, Hinata's still recovering from his rejection, stop pushing him!" Kuzuryuu interrupted.

"I'm just saying that if he loves her he should fight for her!"

"Well not everybody is as annoying as you!"

And they kept going at it for a while.

Just because I appreciate our friendship doesn't mean I don't love her. I respect her decision, and better friends than nothing…Right?

…

"She's not coming." Said Souda, tapping his foot on the ground, desperate to leave school already "Let's leave."

"But what if she comes? If I'm not here she'll have to walk home alone."

"Today it's just the two of you?!" Souda pulled my arm "Now I'm 100% sure she won't come." Souda seems to know a lot about this kind of stuff "It's too soon dude, it would be uncomfortable as hell."

"Sadly, I agree with Souda this time. I'm no expert, but it's better if you avoid being just the two of you for a while."

I don't really want to leave Nanami all alone again but, if that makes things uncomfortable for her, I guess there's no other way then.

And even though I thought that, I felt guilty all the way.

I didn't tell Souda and Kuzuryuu where I was really heading, so I stalled a little until they disappeared from sight. I didn't want them to follow me…Appearing by surprise was impolite enough.

The neighborhood was new to me, so it was a little hard to know if I was going in the right direction. When I sighted the house Nanami described and I saw it was the right one it felt like I was able to breathe again. The house was smaller than I imagined, I actually believed he lived in a mansion, but this isn't a movie or anything…

…

And there I was! Right in front of the doorbell, all I had to do was touch the little button… Easy enough, right?

Well, it actually is rather hard, and knowing you're uninvited doesn't help at all.

After a long time of contemplation and inner debate I chimed the doorbell, as swiftly as I could, kind of wishing it was broken or that I didn't press it hard enough. Unluckily for me, it sounded just fine.

While I waited for the door to open I heard a hysterical laughter approach the door. That was the last thing I expected to hear coming thru Komaeda's door…Was this really the right house?! When I started thinking about leaving while I could, the door burst open.

It was a girl, wearing the same uniform as Nanami, she looked our age. She had a serious expression, even though she was practically dying of laughter a few seconds before. The way she eyed me from head to toe, plus the awkward silence, was killing me. I could feel my forehead starting to sweat. Until she finally spoke.

"What do you want?" Her tone wasn't friendly at all. Maybe I came at a bad time…

"I-I'm looking for Komaeda, I-"

"Haa?!" She interrupted me, her expression changed completely, looking at me like I was the stupidest person on Earth, seconds later she started laughing hysterically again "HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE ASKING FOR 'KOMAEDA'?! Are you stupid?! HA HA HA HA!"

Right, Komaeda is his last name…I feel so dumb right now…

"What's so funny?" Another voice came from inside the house, moments later, another girl appeared, sitting in a wheelchair "Huh, who is this guy?"

"He asked for Komaeda!"

"Uwah, for real? Is he retarded or something?" They kept laughing at me together, ignoring my existence "You do realize that's the family's last name right?"

Finally, the conversation drifted from insulting me, a chance for me to speak again! "Yes, sorry I-" It didn't last long enough.

"Well, that would be the case in any other family, but Monaca prefers not to be called by that name." Monaca, who is Monaca? "Monaca doesn't want to be associated to trash. Te-hee."

I can sense family issues…

After saying really mean things, she was acting cute. I'm not able to follow their attitude changes. Talking to them is giving me a headache…I feel sorry for Komaeda if he has to deal with these everyday…

"I-I'm actually looking for N-Nagito, is he-"

"HAAAH?!"

"HAAAH?!"

Both girls screamed, loud enough to make my ears ring.

"Monaca thought you were **really** stupid and you were looking for Monaca's good for nothing 'father', but to think it was actually Nagito-nii…"

Aah, so she speaks in third person.

"What's your relationship with **him**?"

"We are friends." I wonder if I will be able to see him today…

"HAAAH?!"

"HAAAH?!"

Again, they were immensely surprised by my words. Am I really saying things that are that hard to believe?

"Uwaah…Is that guy able to make REAL friends?"

"Only to ways come into Monaca's mind…Number one: He's after some easy cash, or number two: he doesn't knows the truth about Nagito-nii…" They both looked intensely at me again "So if you are a useless human being and are the first case…No offense Junko-nee."

The girl called Junko smiled devilishly "None taken!"

"You can drop the act, we're still recovering from Junko-nee's scam." Monaca looked at Junko pouting angrily "Monaca doesn't care if Nagito-nii was stupid enough to fall for your tricks and give you money, but it's also Monaca's money! You still have to return it!"

"Don't sweat it Monaca-chan, these babies will pay it all back by themselves." She cupped her breast…

…Wait a minute…DID KOMAEDA GIVE JUNKO MONEY FOR WHAT I THINK IT WAS?! And how exactly is she going to pay them back using her….I-I don't even WANT to start…

"E-excuse me…I'm not after any money so could you call N-" I tried to catch her attention once again.

"Junko-nee you're such a bitch…" In vain again…

"If having fun means being a bitch, then…"

"W-WHAT?!" I know that voice. At last Komaeda appeared, he was standing behind Junko. Looking immensely surprised "Hinata-kun?!"

I've never felt so relived for seeing Komaeda.

"Hi."

Komaeda was still processing the moment and for the first time in a long, looong while, it was quiet, dead quiet.

"Nagito-nii, aren't you going to introduce your little 'friend' to us?" You could almost touch the malice in her tone.

"Ignore them Hinata-kun…" He pulled me by the arm, and dragged me inside the house.

"Let's see how long these one lasts!" Monaca screamed and both girls laughed hysterically.

I couldn't see Komaeda's face, but I could tell he was hurt…Why would they say something so mean?

"You couldn't have come at a worst time, Hinata-kun…"

We finally stopped at a room that had Komaeda's first name on the door. Once inside, Komaeda dropped in the bed.

"I'm sorry Komaeda, for coming to your house without telling you…"

"This wasn't definitely how I wanted your first time in my house to be…This was the worst case scenario…Maybe if it was only my sister, but it had to be both of them…"

"I'm really sorry Komaeda…" This is also the worst turnout I imagined about this trip, being a bother to Komaeda.

"No no no no." Komaeda jumped out of the bed "I'm not mad at you Hinata-kun! I'm mad at my demon sister and her devil friend for being so mean and impolite to you."

So one of them was his sister… "Which one's your sister?"

"The girl on the wheelchair."

"Oh…" I don't know which one's worst…

"I know right?"

"!" Did I just say that out loud?!

"Ha ha ha, don't be surprised, I didn't read your mind. I just assumed you thought she is detestable. I mean, there's no way you wouldn't think that, unless you're as despicable as them. And that's clearly not the case."

"Is she always like this?"

"To be honest, she's always been horrible, she treats me like I'm her servant and makes my time at home miserable."

"And do your parents allow that?!" I know she must have special needs, but she doesn't have to enslave him!

"Our parents?" Komaeda chuckled a little "Long story short, we don't have parents."

Oh man…I've really done it this time…

"I-I am so sorry! I shouldn't-"

"Ha ha ha, don't worry, it was a long time ago anyway."

So he lives alone with her? That's a lot of responsibility for just one person…I don't want to keep bothering him, but there's one thing there's been bugging since I spoke to his sister…

"…Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Not at all."

"It's about something your sister said." I really have lots of questions I want to ask Komaeda about his sister, but for mow I'll just settle for one "When I told her I was your friend, she said either I wanted money or I didn't know the truth about you. What did she mean by that?"

"Did she say that? Whoa, as nice as ever…" Komaeda was acting nervous "I could write a whole book explaining why she said that you were after our money. But the last part is something she says to bother me, so don't pay much attention to it."

"If you say so…" Even though I don't think he's being honest, I won't pressure him when he clearly doesn't want to talk about it…So might as well change the subject. I got his backpack out of mine and handed to him "I was going to give it back when we met after school, but since you had to leave early I asked Nanami for your address and brought it here."

"Thanks. Sorry for making you carry it yesterday and today all the way here, it must've been heavy."

"It wasn't that heavy and I also forgot about it yesterday, so I'm at fault too."

Now that I have achieved my goal, what should I do? Should I leave? When I feel like Komaeda's eyes are begging me not to?

Guess I could stay for a while longer…

"I want to ask you for some advice about something."

"Advice, from me?!"

"Yeah, you also confessed once, right?"

"I guess I did…But it's not a very good reference point..." Komaeda sat on the bed.

"You said she…rejected you. After that, did you went back to being friends or did you keep trying?"

"Neither."

"Huh?" He patted the spot next to him, gesturing me to sit next to him, so I did.

"After that…incident, my eyes finally opened and saw what she was really like, a disgusting, despair filled person. I didn't want to see her face ever again. But life had other plans for me…"

"You're in the same school?"

"Yes, but if that was only the case…" Komaeda's face was filled with disgust, he must really loathe that girl… "And why are you asking me this?"

"Because one of my friends asked me what was I going to do, and I'm not really sure."

"So, you wanted to hear my opinion?"

"Yep."

Komaeda looked happy for the first time today "I-I'm not sure if my advice is helpful since I don't have any real experience in love, but I guess you should take into consideration the consequences of each choice. If you tell Nanami-chan you're going to try and make her fall in love with you?" He motioned me to speak.

"Our normal relation would break and I would have to constantly try to seduce her?"

"I guess? And if you decide to stay as friends?"

"Our relation would stay the same as it is now and I'd have to renounce to my feelings for her?"

"With what option you feel more comfortable?"

I don't think I would be able to ever face Nanami again if I tell her I don't want to be friends with her anymore, I'm not good at flirting and stuff like that, I really enjoy spending time with her and talking together and I also value our friendship, even though it's frustrating to think I will never be something more to her, what we have now it's pretty good too.

"I think I'll leave things as they are now…"

Komaeda didn't say a word, he just looked at me sympathetically and gave me a few, soft pats on my back. Even though I wasn't feeling sad, I felt my eyes getting a little wet. I pressed my hands against them, to stop any tears from forming, because I'm NOT going to cry in front of Komaeda a second time.

"You guys are _so_ homo…" It was Monaca, she was in front of the door, alone, looking disgusted "Nagito-nii is he your boyfriend, or should I say _girlfriend_?" She started giggling.

I really don't like this girl…

"What are you doing here?" Komaeda ignored her teasing, but his cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Monaca is hungry, Monaca doesn't care if your girlfriend is here, go buy Monaca some food." She really wanted to see an interesting reaction from us, but she wasn't getting any, so she leaved looking enraged.

"…Haah…" Komaeda sighed "Please ignore her, she just wants to toy with us."

"Y-yeah…" It was still kind of embarrassing, though.

After that I went home, with a lot more questions and even a little worried, about Komaeda.


	11. Chapter 11

*Well, I'll text you later!*

*Bye bye Hinata-kun!*

"Hah…" For how long is this going to keep going?

"What's the matter Nanami-chan, way are you sighing?" Said Komaeda, now standing behind me.

"Hinata-kun's been sending me text messages that don't really go anywhere. He always says he's going to text me back, but he never does. It's weird…" I haven't seen or talked to Hinata-kun since Saturdays events. I don't want to rush him, but I'm a bit worried… "You don't have to keep hanging out with me, Komaeda-kun."

"Don't worry, I also enjoy being with you. Although, the fact that I also want to see Hinata-kun is also correct…"

"Sorry for making the both of you go through all this, it's all because I rejected Hinata-kun's feelings…"

"You don't have to apologize for the way you feel, you were being honest."

"When will things go back to the way they were before?"

"Well, Hinata-kun is really sensible, but I think he's overcoming rejection just fine. Give him some time, have some hope in him." He smiled trying to cheer me up.

Seeing the change of attitude of Komaeda-kun towards me and the way he was smiling to me now, made me feel a lot better.

After that Komaeda-kun and I continued to eat our lunches quietly.

"Haaah…" I dropped my backpack on the floor as soon as I entered my room.

"AAH! Stop it already! You've been sighing all week, it's creeping Monaca out!" Monaca screamed on the other way of the hallway. I doubt my sighs are that loud.

"…" Ah, yes, it's been a whole week and Hinata-kun and Nanami-chan haven't seen each other. I saw him Monday after school, but still…What is Hinata-kun thinking?

"Stop spacing out! Monaca wants to take a bath." She said angrily. Now standing right in front of me.

"Is it really necessary for me to bathe you? We spent a lot of money to make this house 100% accessible for you, bathroom included."

"Monaca doesn't care, it's too much of a hassle, and it's much easier if you do it."

"Aren't you embarrassed to let me see you naked?"

"Why? You are Monaca's brother?" I'm your brother just when you feel like it… "Are you implying you won't do it?!" She screamed at me "This is all your fault! I'm like this because of you! You have to obey Monaca!"

As she kept screaming, unpleasant memories started flooding my mind, making my head spin. I just wanted it to stop…

"Okay, I'll do it! Just…stop screaming, please." I pleaded pressing my temples.

She smiled smugly "You know you aren't able to say no."

I can't remember when the first time I gave Monaca a bath was. Probably a long time ago, when she was still able to walk, but recently she started asking for it again. I don't know what's her motive behind this…Maybe she wants to humiliate me or make me feel embarrassed? Ha, what a joke. As I help her undress, and carry her to the bathtub...Just having a short glimpse of her naked body, it's enough to make me feel sick…What a disgusting person.

As I bathe her, dry her body with a towel and dress her up again, not a single word is exchanged. Only when I plan on returning to my room, she speaks again.

"Monaca's hungry."

…

After finally dealing with Monaca, I was able to return to my room once again. I wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. Tomorrow Monaca's going to be out with Enoshima Junko and it's going to be the perfect opportunity to do some housecleaning. But I want to talk with Hinata-kun about Nanami-chan first. I've never called him myself before, and I know he said I'm overthinking but I can't help but feel nervous.

I grabbed my phone and stared at the screen for a while, building my courage up. With a deep breath, I started writing Hinata-kun's number. I've written it so many times I memorized it. But this time must be different! I will call him! I pressed the dial button.

It rang 1...2...3 times…How many times should I let it ring? Am I being bothersome for letting it ring too many times? Maybe I sh-

"Yes?"

"AH, G-GOOD EVENING HINATA-KUN!" I was so nervous I ended up screaming at him.

"Y-yeah, good evening" He sounded a bit annoyed by my scream, not that I can blame him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, right?"

"Nah, I was kind of bored actually."

"Good." Lifting that weight off my back, I can go directly to the point "Hinata-kun, there's a reason for me calling you. Have you told Nanami-chan about your decision?" I already knew the answer to this, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"…N-no."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to approach her."

"Just talk to her like you normally do."

"But, it's been only a few days since I confessed, she'll feel uncomfortable around me!"

Oh, I see it know…

"Hinata-kun, don't worry, she will not act differently towards you."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"Because I have talked to her."

"…"

"Hah…Listen Hinata-kun, Nanami-chan isn't going to avoid you or anything…In fact, you are the one that's been avoiding her. "

"I wasn't-!"

"She misses you, we miss you."

"…You do?"

"Yes, we both want things to be like they were before."

"…Guess I've been overreacting again…" Hinata-kun sounded a bit embarrassed.

"You just need a little push from time to time."

"Ha ha, I guess…I'll talk to her on Monday after school then."

"Good."

"Soo…Did you miss me too?" Was he trying to tease me?

"Yes." Sorry but that's not going to work on me.

"!" He sounded surprised by my honesty.

"Did _you_ miss me?"

"I-I missed you both."

"Heh, that was sneaky Hinata-kun." I bet he's flustered right now. Hinata-kun can be so cute sometimes.

"…Changing the subject, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I was planning on doing some house stuff. You know, cleaning, mowing the lawn, the usual…Why do you ask?"

"Just asking…And you're going to do all that by yourself?"

"Yeah, the house's not that big and cleaning is the only thing I'm good at so, it's not that hard."

"If you say so…"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"The guys and I are going to hang out…Actually I wanted to introduce you to them."

"Y-you want me to meet your friends?"

I can't believe it. Hinata-kun wants me, to meet his actual friends? This is the first time I've experienced this. I feel so…so…happy. My voice couldn't stop shaking. I know I should not let him keep getting so involved with me, for his own good. But things like this make me want selfishly not let go of him. Fooling myself thinking this time things will be different. I'm such a disgusting piece of garbage.

"Yes, I don't really think you'd actually get along but, I want all my close friends to know each other."

"I-I…" He even called me a close friend! I guess I could clean on Sunday…No, what are Hinata-kun's friends going to think if they see him associated to trash like me? I'll ruin his social life forever. I cannot accept "I'm sorry Hinata-kun, but I really should not." It's better like this.

"I understand. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe…" I've let Hinata-kun down yet another time.

"…"

"…Um, I'm sorry Hinata-kun, I wish I could keep talking with you but I'm a bit tired and I want to wake up early tomorrow…"

"How early?"

"Maybe 6:30, I also have to go buy breakfast..." I wish I could cook, that would make things so much easier.

"Wow, 6 in the morning on a Saturday…Well, then I'll leave you so that you can get enough sleep."

"Ha ha, thank you."

"Bye."

"Good night."

And he hung up.

…Well…I'll take a shower before I go to bed.

Haah…Time to make some phone calls then.

…

"Sorry for canceling on the last minute, Souda."

"Dude, no prob. Stop apologizing!"

"Thank you."

"And don't worry about bocchan. I'll tell him."

"Do you think he'll get mad?"

"Nah, he'll understand. Have fun on your family trip!"

"Y-yeah, see you on Monday."

…

I went to the living room, my mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked at me when she heard me approach her.

"I'm going to sleep." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What?! This early?!" She was genuinely surprised.

"I'm waking up early tomorrow."

"What time?" She kept asking questions, frustrating my plan to leave. That's a mom for you!

"Six o'clock."

"Why so early?"

"I'm going over to a friend's house."

"You're going to wake up the entire house! It's a Saturday, surely everyone will be sleeping that early in the morning."

"They're going to be awake when I get there."

"Are you sure?"

"…If I tell you why I'm going, will you stop asking questions?" I really don't want to tell her…

"Deal."

I turned around so I was ready to leave as soon as I finished talking "I-I'm going to help him do some…house cleaning…" Agh, this is so embarrassing to say!

"Aaaw, Hajime-chan there's no need to be embarrassed! That's very noble of you."

She hugged me from behind by surprise "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"My Hajime is such a good boy!" She said while nuzzling her face against my back.

"Mom, stop…this is embarrassing…"

"You're so cute! You make me want to keep hugging you!"

"…" Why does everyone enjoy teasing me? "…Mom?"

She softened the grip of her hug "Yes?"

"Could you please let go?"

"You're so cold to me sometimes…" Finally, I was released.

"Also…I'm going to need a favor…" I'm dying, for real.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"C-can I borrow some gloves and an apron? I don't know if I'll be needing them but-"

"Yes!" She hugged me again. "I'll let you borrow the spare ones."

"…" She let go and moved around so she was face to face with me. She looked in to my eyes appearing rather serious compared to how goofy she was minutes ago.

"Can you wear them now?"

"Mom!"


	12. Chapter 12

"NAGITO-NII!"

I heard Monaca screaming right next to my ear, followed by violent shaking. Only one thing can explain this.

"...Guess I overslept." I said while sitting on the bed, feeling Monaca's killer glare.

"You guess?!" She was incredibly angry. "It's almost 7:30! I told you Monaca wanted to leave before 8:00!"

"You can still make it if you skip breakfast."

"No way in hell! Get up from the bed already!" She screamed pulling me from my arm. "You are enjoying this aren't you?" She said frustrated.

"..." Of course I was.

"Agh, you better get up right now or you'll pay!" She stormed out of my room.

I got out of my bed, with no hurry. I couldn't care less if she gets late to her appointment with Enoshima Junko, they both deserve worse things than that...But I did want to clean and I was hungry too, so I better start getting dressed.

"Don't just buy milk and bread again!"

"Isn't it good enough?" That's a normal breakfast in many countries.

"No! At least buy some cereal or something!"

"I'll see what I can find." She's never pleased...

I opened the front door, and a person slumped in front of my feet. His head hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" He hissed in pain. Covering the affected area with both his hands.

"What?!" I was surprised by the unexpected event. But I quickly recognized the individual. "Hinata-kun?!" What was he doing here?!

"Morning..." He said, while some tears formed in his eyes from the pain. "I fell asleep..."

"You should've rang the doorbell!"

"I can't ring the doorbell at 7 o'clock in the morning."

"You have been-?! What are you-?!" I'm so confused I can't even form coherent sentences.

"Ha ha ha, hey relax, I'm here to help you out."

"Weren't you going out with your friends?"

"I didn't feel like going out anyway." But you felt like doing house work?

"I can't believe you are still here!" Monaca screamed while she passed down the hallway "Huh?" She was as surprised as me to see Hinata-kun. "What's your stupid 'friend' doing here, sprawled on the floor?"

"Good morning to you too….little sister." Said Hinata-kun while standing up, looking both annoyed and embarrassed from Monaca's comment.

"Pfft, whatever. Not like Monaca cares. What Monaca do cares is that Monaca's late and hungry, and this useless waste of oxygen was going to buy Monaca's breakfast, so…"

"Actually, about that…" Hinata-kun interrupted her and picked a bag from next to where he was sitting before. "I brought you both something to eat."

"Hinata-kun! You even made us breakfast?!"

I-I just can't believe any of this…Not even he renounced to going out with his friends to…help me clean? He also waked up even earlier to…cook us breakfast? I'm so happy and angry at the same time that my head is hurting…

"Well, nothing too fancy. I didn't knew what you liked so I brought something I liked…"

"Is this guy for real?"

…Oh Hinata-kun, you're so different from us.

"Are you going to let me in or…?"

"S-sure!"

Both Monaca and I got out of the way so that he could go through. Monaca watched him skeptically.

"Nagito-nii, are you sure he didn't poison the food or anything?" She said, smiling mockingly.

"What are you spouting?" She looked surprised by my response, mostly because she wasn't expecting one in the first place. "You don't even deserve Hinata-kun's kindness. The only way that food is going to get poisoned is when it makes contact with your disgusting toxic mouth."

"H-hey, you can't talk to Monaca like that." I just glared at her and leaded Hinata-kun to the kitchen. "Tch. Don't get all cocky just because you found someone stupid enough to play friends with you…" She muttered to herself, but I was able to hear it.

It's better to ignore her, I'm just going to make Hinata-kun uncomfortable.

"What do you need, Hinata-kun?"

"Plates, to serve the food."

"You brought everything cooked then…"

"I wasn't really sure about bringing it cooked, because it would get cold, but since you don't cook I didn't know if had cooking utensils or not. So, I decided to bring everything done."

"Ha ha ha, of course we have." I said reaching for the plates…Should I get one for-?

"I already had breakfast so I won't need one."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes." He said completely serious.

His answer was so unnaturally serious for the situation I couldn't help from laughing followed by Hinata-kun himself. Only a few seconds of laughter passed and, as if she was some kind of daemon that fed from human happiness Monaca appeared destroying the mood.

"Stop! Being! Complete! Idiots! Monaca is hungry!" She can't stand to see me happy. "Nagito-nii, what did Monaca tell you about being in a hurry?!" She was throwing one of her famous tantrums.

"I'll call you when everything's ready."

"No, thanks. Monaca will wait right here."

"Haah…" Of course I'm not going to have a pleasant time with Hinata-kun if Monaca is around…

I looked at Hinata-kun, and even though he didn't want it to show, he seemed annoyed from Monaca's surveillance.

Hinata-kun opened the boxes and at last we were able to see they contents. It was truly a classical Japanese breakfast, fish, rice and some vegetables. He also brought miso soup, tea and some milk. I am truly moved for Hinata-kun coming completely out of his way and doing this for me, but…

"Did you…by any chance, bring some…bread?"

"Bread? No, why?"

Komaeda Nagito, are you seriously not going to eat the food Hinata-kun woke up early to make for you, just because you don't like it? Hinata-kun would hate me forever and I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. How can I even consider the thought of not eating it? If Hinata-kun gave it to me, I would even eat garbage! Not that I'm implying anything…

"N-no reason at all…" How hard can it be? "Did you make all this?"

"Yes, but it's nothing to be proud of. It's just…normal."

…Ok, maybe I'm assuming I'm not going to like it because I don't have very good impression of Japanese breakfasts. Every time my dad made breakfast and it involved cooking, he always ended up burning the food, we always hated it when he cooked. I'm sure this one's going to be just fine. I'm going to eat it, and I'm going to love it.

While we were finishing serving everything my eyes met Monaca's. She was smiling devilishly, she was completely aware of my dilemma. The question is, what is she plotting? Nothing good for sure.

"Nagito-nii, since this is the first time in ages since we've eaten real food, I want all of us to seat at table!" She said in a sweet and innocent voice, truly a sickening sight.

But she's not fooling me. I know exactly what she's planning…The bad thing is…Hinata-kun doesn't. He just looked excited about the fact that we were going to eat his creation. And I have no way of explaining to him why we shouldn't be near her…

"O-ok…" I don't like this one bit…

"Yaaay!" She cheered and went to the table

Hinata-kun was walking behind her carrying half of the plates. I approached him and whispered. "If she starts being mean…" Which is bound to happen. "Just ignore her, ok?"

"Got it." He assured.

I don't think Hinata-kun has an idea of what he's about to encounter…

Finally everything was set. Hinata-kun was sitting next to me and Monaca was right in front of us. The time has come, I think I'll start with the miso soup.

I reached for the soup and so did Monaca. Every single move she made, she looked at me. After looking at it for a second, preparing myself, I took a small sip… What is this? I continued to drink the soup…I don't understand why…

…I don't like it…

…at all…

Even though I know it's good…

…I think I'm going to puke…

…Ha ha ha…ha ha…Is this what is known as…trauma?

…I drink again…Why can't I stop?

If you knew we hated it…why did you keep doing it?

…There wasn't any soup left…I continued to eat the fish and rice.

How can such a bad flavor be associated to your sweetest memory? Ha ha ha, is this also trauma?

…How could I forget? How could I forget…I loved eating Japanese breakfast?

This is weird.

What is actually happening here?

I've tried calling them both, but the just keep eating! I…just wanted to know if they liked it…But now I'm seriously worried...Did I poisoned them? This isn't the first time I've cooked, but this is certainly the first time I've seen this reaction.

I just watched them eat…without no one talking…

….

…

…

E-eh? Seriously?! How am I supposed to take this?!

Their faces remained expressionless, but both of them were shedding tears.

Can this get any weirder?!

The first one to finish was Monaca.

"Are you ok, little sister? You were crying… Was my food that good?" I said jokingly trying to change the mood.

She looked at me like she just realized I was also in the room. Then she touched her face and felt it was wet. "Tch. Don't get the wrong idea. The food was awful." She stormed out of the room. "I'm leaving."

"Huh, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business." She screamed almost out of the house. "Don't tell Nagito-nii I was crying…And stop calling me little sister, it's creepy."

I ran out of the kitchen. "Then how am I supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Monaca or whatever…" And she left.

Is it really ok not to tell Komaeda about it? It seemed very important…Hey…she didn't spoke in third person…weird.

I went back to the kitchen to see how Komaeda was doing. He wasn't a zombie anymore, he was taking the dishes to the sink.

"Ha ha ha…that was embarrassing." He said not turning back.

"Hah..." I guess he has no intention of talking about what happened…

"It was…delicious."

"Well, at least someone liked it…"

"I didn't like it." He turned around. "I don't like Japanese breakfast."

"Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to force you into-"

"Our parents, back when they were alive of course, were always busy with work. They didn't even have time to feed us…But sometimes, we were able to have breakfast…all of us, together. Dad always made Japanese breakfast, and unlike yours, it was horrible…And still…we all ate it. While eating that sickening food, was the only time I felt I had a real family, I felt…happy…" Komaeda looked sad and vulnerable, like he was about to start crying again. Did I looked like this when he hugged me? "Ha ha ha…Why even have kids if they're going to be a nuisance?"

Ok, I HAVE to do something now. Komaeda always cheers me up when I'm not feeling well! Now it's my turn! I grabbed Komaeda by both his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "I-I don't think your parents saw you as a nuisance! If they didn't love you why even bother to find time to spend with you?" Komaeda kept staring into my eyes, he was surprised at first, but now he was smiling.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"T-trying, yes…Is it working?"

"Yes, it's working." He smiled. "Um…Himata-kun?"

"Yes?!"

"You don't have to keep holding me like that, you look like you are about to explode." He said, teasing me. "Is it really that disgusting to touch me?" He also said the last part teasingly but it felt like he was actually serious. That's it. I released my grip from Komaeda's shoulders and without further hesitation I hugged him. "Whaa-?!"

"I-it's not like that at all! The truth is…I am really bad at physical contact…I've…never hugged anyone before…" I separated from the hug and looked at him. He was still in shock. Was it really that unexpected? "T-technically you are the first person I hug myself…" I was able to feel my face heating up. "I-is this enough to prove I don't find you disgusting?"

Komaeda just nodded, his face was red as a tomato. Seeing Komaeda so red and speechless like this was such an unusual sight, I ended up chuckling a little. Looks like I win for now…Is what I would like to say but I bet I'm as red as him.

Unable to come up with any clever response, Komaeda returned to carry the dirty plates to the sink, he was silent, but in a good way.

While I helped him carry the other half I couldn't stop thinking about Monaca. The first time I met she didn't seem to like her father at all. So why was she crying? Dos she actually feels the same way as Komaeda? "Hey Komaeda, did Monaca hate your father?"

"…She wanted him to die." Said Komaeda bluntly.

"Oh…" I think it's better if I talk this matter with her.

"…So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was planning to make you the same question." It's your house after all.

"You really don't have to help me, I'm good by myself."

"I insist."

"…Hah…You really are something else, Hinata-kun. First I would like to change my clothes, to something more appropriate. Can you wait here?"

"Sure."

Komaeda left the kitchen after that.

I should also get my cleaning gear on. I opened my backpack and grabbed the folded black fabric my mother gave me yesterday. While unfolding it something fell on the floor, it was a pair of black gloves…Huh, I've never seen her use black gloves before. Where they new? They looked kinda cool. The black fabric as I had thought was the apron. I was already putting the gloves on when Komaeda reentered the room. He was wearing a light blue track suit and…yellow rain boots?

"Are you planning on flooding the house?" Just how heavy is this cleaning going to be?!

"Ha ha ha, I like wearing them when I'm cleaning, they're comfortable."

"You are so weird." He chuckled and started rolling up his sleeves, but he suddenly stopped when he saw me putting on my apron. Is he going to make fun of me because I'm wearing an apron? "Men can wear aprons too you know!"

"Oh, no, I wasn't thinking anything like that!" He searched through a cabinet and pulled out an orange apron and put it on. "See? I have one too!" What kind of weird apron is that? It looked like a big orange cat. "I just never expected to see you wearing the same model as me." Same model?! I looked down on myself and I couldn't believe how I was able to not notice this detail before. My apron was exactly like his, only mine was black. "I also have the orange gloves." Which he put on too.

"Oh my god…" And I thought this day couldn't get any more embarrassing…

Thanks mom.

Hello there dear reader!

This chapter comes with a bonus, if you want to see it, you can find it in my deviant account:

Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

After Komaeda insisted on wearing the same embarrassing apron as I did, making the situation twice as embarrassing as it already was, we decided to start by washing the dishes. He was now in a far better mood than when I first got here, so when I said I wanted to wash and him to dry the dishes, he happily complied.

The kitchen sink was practically new. I could see my reflection perfectly like it was just bought yesterday. The plates and the silverware were the same, the plates were pearly white without a single crack. When I flipped the first plate to wash its back it had a fancy seal. One of this plates it's worth more than all of the plates I have at home... But even though they are beautiful, this immaculate perfection packs a rather sad meaning...

"Is something bothering you?" Komaeda asked watching me closely. Looking again conflicted about my presence.

"N-no, it's nothing..." He looked at for a moment before going back to his task.

It must be weird to pay so much attention to the dishes, huh? In my house most of them are scratched from the years of use, some have little cracks from slipping from my hands and falling into the sink while I wash them. They are even mismatched! But thinking about them now...they are all packed with memories...But this plates, are like a white canvas, completely blank...

I was absentmindedly scrubbing the same plate when Komaeda suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders. "Seriously Hinata-kun there's no way I can make you spend your Saturday doing something as boring as this!"

"Ah!"

The grip I had on the plate wasn't strong enough so it slipped from my hands and collided with the division of the sink, finally falling over the side of the sink that was empty. At first I felt relieved it didn't fell on the floor and broke to pieces...But then I got a closer look...cold sweat started forming on my forehead when I saw the damage. A huge crack showed and the perfect roundness was destroyed after it bumped the sink's division and a little part from the border broke. Komaeda watched the scene surprised.

"It broke." He said flatly.

I reached for the plate. It was hard to grab it because my hands were trembling. Shame and guilt were starting to build up.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I'll pay for it!"

"It's not such a big deal." Komaeda chuckled. "It's just a plate, you don't have to feel so bad about it." He was shrugging it off like it was no matter.

"B-but I carelessly broke such an expensive plate!"

"It isn't completely broken though..." He took the plate from my hands, lifted it and studied it from different angles. "I can still use it." He said looking at me smiling.

"I want to take responsibility!" If I don't do something my debt with Komaeda will keep increasing!

"Ok, ok I really don't think you have to do anything, but if you're so insistent..." He paused, closing his eyes thinking. "I can't really think of anything now so how about..." He looked at me with a sly smile and a mischievous glow in his eyes. I braced myself for the catastrophe. "...You give me another hug?"

...Huh?

"What, another one?! So out of the blue…" Komaeda just kept staring at me with the same dumb expression. "I-I…-!" Komaeda couldn't hold his laughter anymore and interrupted me.

"Ha ha ha, I was just joking! You always take everything so seriously." It's because I can never tell if you're being serious or not!

"Ugh, I was being serious you know?" I said massaging my temples, temporarily forgetting that I was wearing wet gloves. Just great.

"There's no need to get angry, you being here and helping me work is more than enough payment. I also feel indebt with you, so seeing you so worked up about breaking a simple plate was kind of funny, it made me want to tease you a little..."

"Geez, why does everyone enjoy teasing me so much?" I asked to myself.

"It's because Hinata-kun is so adorable."

"Go back to drying the dishes." I ordered trying not to give him any reactions. Calling me cute and adorable is so embarrassing! My male pride aches every time I hear it...and that's happening very often to my liking lately... "I'm so not paying for that dish anymore."

"Ha ha ha, ok ok." Even though I ignored his comment he still looked pleased.

Guess hiding the blush on my face was impossible...

"Well Hinata-kun, this will be your last chance to leave! From now on, the real work starts!"

"I'm ready for everything. From cleaning toilets to dusting shelves!"

"I've never seen someone so eager to clean." He said smiling. "Let's split the house, we can work on the big rooms together."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Ok, I'll show you around the house then." Komaeda started walking, guiding me around his house. We started from the kitchen, our first stop was the hallway. "Well, this place isn't new for you and you've already been to my room..." He tapped his foot thinking. "Ah, yes! I'll explain what other rooms we have! Then, you'll tell me which one you want to see first."

"It's weird to see all the rooms in your house...It feels like prying." I came here to clean, so that's what's expected, but now that I'm here...I mean, I've been friends with Nanami since we were kids and there's still rooms in her house I haven't seen.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me at all." He said like it was nothing again. Such a carefree guy...in appearance at least... "So, our house is a one story for obvious reasons...We also have a living room, a bathroom, a storage room and of course Monaca has her own room too." He made a pause and stared at me. "Which one first?"

"The...living room?" It was the least intrusive option.

And with that, Komaeda's house tour started. He continued to show me around his house always asking me where to go next. There wasn't anything exceptional about his house, except...the giant super flat screen TV he had in his living room! I've never seen such a big TV in my life...Not that I watch much TV or anything, but watching a movie there must be a bliss. I can just imagine the definition...Maybe we should have a movie night someday? The three of us, and this time watch a movie that is actually worth our time...I don't even want to remember...

And even though I was delaying it, there was no running away anymore...Did I really had to go inside Monaca's room? I don't think she'll like that...But not even giving me a chance to ask, Komaeda opened the door and invited me inside. "Watch your step."

Although he advised me, my first step was on top of a soda can. That's when I noticed how dirty and unorganized her room was. The floor was full of trash, some had wheel tracks from Monaca's wheelchair. I walked deeper inside and saw her clothes sprawled all over the bed (underwear included) and some was sticking out of her closet. On her desk she had more trash and two photo frames. One had an old photo of her as a kid, she was standing on her feet, so she must've started to need a wheelchair later...and a woman, who I assume was her mother and two other figures that were drawn over with a red crayon in a way that made their faces unrecognizable. Though it was easy to tell one was Komaeda, he looked smaller but the hair made it a given. The other was a man I don't know, but must've been be her father too. The photo showed them in a tropical beach with beautiful white sand and light blue water. Komaeda and Monaca where in the middle, the woman was next to Monaca and the man was next to Komaeda. Though the woman was smiling, Monaca wasn't, instead she was staring at Komaeda and the other man.

There was a lot of hate in that small photo frame...

The other photo appeared to be rather recent. In this one she was in her present wheelchair next to her friend Junko, posing in front of Nanami's and Komaeda's school. In this one, they were both smiling and making the 'V' sign with their fingers. But their smiles didn't look happy at all, they were more like evil and full of malice grins. Thek of smile a villain would make after coming up with an evil plan. I've never thought two school girls could look so...intimidating.

"..."

Komaeda approached me and picked up the frames, bringing me back to Earth. "Ha ha ha, I bet if she knew this would be the last one, she wouldn't have made that face." Komaeda laughed while he did a rather obscure remark while looking at the family photo. "What a way to ruin such a nice photo...Good thing we have a digital copy!" He said as he put the frame back on the table. He glanced at the other one. "What a disgusting scene...I wish I could burn it and never be reminded of it never again in my life." He said while placing the frame face down. "Monaca would get so angry...he he he" He smiled at the thought. "Do you want to start with this room? Since it's a mess we can work together on this one."

Let's take care of Monaca's room now that we're still full of energy. "I'll help you carry the stuff we'll need over here."

"How can a little girl's room end up like this?!" I said while picking up the can I stepped on and throwing it in the trash bags we brought.

"Even if she does it on purpose, she has to be somewhat filthy if she's capable of being surrounded by trash and dirty clothes all the time without feeling uneasy." Komaeda was picking everything up naturally, like he was used to it.

Is her room always like this?

While I kept trying to understand how this family worked, I continued to pick up everything from the floor without really paying attention. We were both silent, until I picked up something that felt different. When I looked at what I was gripping, everything made sense. "Wha!" I quickly let go of the underwear, the sudden sound startled Komaeda, who was looking at me confused. "I-I picked up one of Monaca's panties..." I explained staring at the floor to a point where I couldn't see the piece of clothing and in an angle that allowed to hide my embarrassment.

"You don't have to pick those up Hinata-kun." He said after he picked it up himself trying to control a smile that was creeping on his face. "They're dirty. I'll take care of them."

"N-no, I'll do it." I said taking the panty away from Komaeda. No way am I going to keep getting my pride hurt today. Wearing this weird apron and the plate scene was more than enough for one day.

"Always taking everything so seriously..."

Monaca's room was definitely the hardest one to clean. Komaeda insisted on cleaning his room and the living room by himself, so I was assigned on cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom. But before we started, we put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine, so we could hang it in the sun after we were done with our other tasks.

Being left alone in charge of cleaning a room (in another house) was a new feeling for me. It was kind of weird but every time I came across Komaeda in the hall when we were going to get more supplies and he smiles at me and we talk about how things were going in our side, made me feel satisfied with what I was doing. Who knew cleaning could be this fun?

When we both finished cleaning a room each, the clothes were already washed. We carried them to the little backyard and put them to dry. In the process I learned that Komaeda wears boxers and even though he didn't say a thing I knew he was embarrassed at the fact that I was seeing and touching his underwear.

After having all the rooms cleaned, we finished our cleaning duties with the hallway, which we cleaned in a second between the both of us.

The house was sparkling. The whole place was impregnated with a fresh fragrance. What was left to do?

"Is our work here done?"

"Only one thing left..." He motioned me to follow him to front yard.

When we went outside we noticed the sun wasn't as radiant as before. I picked my phone to look at the time. "It's 3:30 pm." Whoa, we were so absorbed with work that we forgot about lunch. And now that I think about it...I'm really hungry...

"This is supposed to be done in the morning, but I forgot about it...I need to water the garden, but I can do that by myself."

"I want to water the plants too!"

"But I only have one hose." Oh, I see... "So you can leave now, you've been very helpful Hinata-kun! You can go home, eat and rest peacefully."

"Nah, I'll make you company then."

Komaeda sighed defeated. "So stubborn..." He picked up the hose and opened the faucet, a few seconds later water started pouring and he started to water the small bushes and flowers that were decorating his front yard.

"Did you grow all these?"

"Ha ha ha, I wish! We had a gardener years ago, he was the one who planted them and took care of them...that was until Monaca drove him crazy and he quitted. I've just kept them alive."

"I still think it's impressive though." Monaca is also impressive in her own annoying way...

"..." He smiled sheepishly as a response. He looked so worn out, I wonder if I was the same. "Hinata-kun, there's something that's been puzzling me since I met you..."

The sudden change of subject startled me a little and Komaeda's now serious tone made me a bit nervous. "What is it?"

"I know this isn't right! But this is the perfect chance to know! It's now or never!" He said avoiding my gaze. "Please, don't hate me for this..."

"Seriously Komaeda, you are making me nervous! What do you-?!" Then, it hit me…literally…The water stream coming from the garden hose that Komaeda was using to water the garden…Was now being used to water me…Soaking my face, hair and of course , my clothes too. The sudden coldness made me shudder. "What the hell?" I said while water was still being poured on my head.

"It's your ahoge! I wanted to know if it would stay pointy if it got wet."

"Couldn't you just ask?! You know I have to return all the way home wet now, right?! What are you going to do if I get sick?!"

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun, I can lend you some of my clothes!" Komaeda said looking nervous. "Just please f-!"

"Whatever, just give me the hose." I said extending my arm demanding. "Since you can't do anything right."

"I-I'm really sorry…" He said handing me the garden hose, his hands were slightly trembling, looking hurt.

As soon as I had the hose in my hands I did the same thing to him, leaving him soaking wet too. "Heh, got you." Victory tasted bitter after seeing Komaeda's previous state.

"Y-you were acting?" Water was still pouring on him making his usually fluffy hair, stick to his face.

"There's no way I could get that mad about something like these." It was actually very refreshing.

"Wow Hinata-kun, you're so evil…" He looked at his hands, slumped on the grass and laughed nervously. "Ha ha, y-you fooled me good…Look at my hands, I'm still shaking! But still…I'm glad it was just a joke…" A very bad one, I feel horrible with myself. "But next time I won't fall for it so easily!"

I approached him leaving the hose on the grass and offered him my hand to get up. "Come on, let's finish with these so we can rest."

Komaeda smiled and when he was reaching for my hand, he swiftly grabbed the hose again and drenched me…again. "Never let your guard down."

"Traitor!"

In the end we spent more time playing like little kids with the hose than watering the garden. Komaeda lent me a full set of clothes (underwear included) because he said I could really get sick if I walked home in the state I was before. Monaca also made her appearance saying she was hungry. I accompanied Komaeda to the convenience store and then went home. My whole body felt heavy and my stomach was growling.

When I got home I was greeted by my mother. She was staring at me with a smile on her face, expecting my reaction.

"I'm never wearing that thing in my life again."

"Aww, but it's so cute! I bought it just for you…I was expecting on you using it next time you helped me out." What about that thing reminded her of me?! "…Those clothes aren't yours. Why are you wearing them?"

"I got mine wet while cleaning." It's easier to explain that way.

She opened her eyes in surprise "Whoa, extreme cleaning…"

"Y-yeah…" I'm hungry…

"Forget about that! Most importantly, did he like your food?!"

"W-well…"


	14. Chapter 14

"You should have told me, Komaeda-kun!" Nanami-chan pouted.

It was lunch time so we put our tables together, Nanami-chan sitting in front of me. The classroom would have been completely empty if it wasn't for us. Apparently today's menu had something special…but I didn't really cared that much. This silence was way better than whatever they were serving.

"If I had told you, you would have come."

"Of course!"

"Ha ha ha!" That's exactly why I didn't told you.

"Geez…" Nanami-chan looked slightly offended by my laugh. "It's almost as if you didn't want me there." She muttered almost quietly.

"Well, yeah." She looked at me as if I just offended her. "I also didn't want Hinata-kun to be there." I would never ask them to waste their time helping me clean my house…but I can't deny it was fun.

After hearing that, her expression soften and she sighed. "Typical Komaeda-kun…I misunderstood you for a second…" After clearing her throat she gazed directly to my eyes. "I understand you don't want to burden us, but we can't just let you do all that by yourself!"

"I was perfectly capable of doing it before so-"

"That was before. Now, you have us." She said not letting me finish my sentence, still looking directly into my eyes. "Rely on us a little…ok?" She placed her hand over my arm and offered me a reassuring smile. "You are not a burden to us, you are our friend."

"…" Hearing Nanami-chan words made feel a little happy…I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just nodded.

"Komaeda-kun blushing, such a rare event…is also really cute." Said Nanami-chan with a smile on her face.

…Maybe a more than a little. "Ha ha ha, if you say so." I chuckled awkwardly…

But there's no way someone like me can be cute. Hinata-kun and Nanami-chan are cute. Monaca and me…we're just trash.

She hummed and reached for her bag, picking out to neatly wrapped bentos. "Anyway, let's just eat. Lunch break is almost over and we haven't even started!"

Nanami-chan handed me my usual green bento box and we enjoyed our food quietly.

When classes ended we walked to the main gate. The whole place was filled with other students, all eager to go home. It wasn't exactly the best place to talk, but…

When I stopped walking Nanami-chan looked at me confused. "Today you should go without me." She looked even more confused now. "Hinata-kun is waiting for you…It's best if it's just the two of you." Knowing Hinata-kun he'll just get embarrassed if I'm there.

"E-eh!? Really?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Ehehe…sorry…"

"O-ok, then sorry for leaving you but I really have to go then!" She said before running of, not even waiting for an answer.

Now with Nanami-chan gone, I was all alone…or that's what it seemed…

A few minutes had passed since Kuzuryuu and Souda left. I promised Komaeda I would talk to Nanami today…but exactly how I'm going to do that…I had no idea.

I was thinking about calling heard someone panting.

"Haah, haah…Good…afternoon…Hinata…kun." Tried to say Nanami, catching her breath. "Komaeda-kun said you wanted to…talk to me, so I…"

"Y-you didn't have to run all the way here!" How did she even managed to do that?! "Do you want to sit down? Are you thirsty?"

"Yes…"

"Yes to what?"

"Both."

We walked to a nearby park so she could rest. It was nearly empty, a cool breeze was flowing throughout the park, making the tree branches make a slight creaking sound that I founded quite soothing. The bench we selected was under the casted shadow of a tree. When Nanami sat down she looked alive once again. Looks like I made the right choice. I left her alone to enjoy the peace for a few minutes to fetch her some cool water from the nearest vending machine.

"Haaah." She sighed in relief after emptying the bottle. "Aah, I was so thirsty I thought I would dry up..."

Why were you even running in the first place?

"You okay now?"

"Yep, I'm good."

"So…Komaeda told you I wanted to talk to you?" I thank Komaeda for giving me a hand, but I'm still kind of nervous…

"Was he wrong?" She asked looking down to her feet.

"N-no, not at all!" I'm making things worse! I can't miss this opportunity! "S-sorry, I'm still a little embarrassed about all that's happened."

"You know Hinata-kun, before you say anything else, I would also like to tell you something. May I?" I nodded approvingly and she continued to speak. "That day I acted very selfishly. I was very inconsiderate to you for imposing my feelings over yours. Ever since, I've wanted to apologize and to make sure, that whichever decision you make isn't based on what I told you, but on what you really want."

"I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" She said, finally looking at me.

"I don't want our relationship to change just because…well, you know…" This will never stop being embarrassing to say… "I l-like you. And I know I've already said this, but I really enjoy being your friend. So, can things go back to normal again?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She said, looking worried.

"Yes." I am a 100% certain that this was the right choice. It might be awkward the first days, but passed that, everything should go smoothly.

Our school was surrounded by sakura trees, the place was stunning during spring…Now they were a beautiful shade of green, but even though it still was summer and incredibly hot, they will soon start to wither and fall. In the end, it doesn't in which state they are, they always seem beautiful to me. But today, looking at them was not making me feel better…

Normally I would ignore this issue, but without Nanami-chan present I can finally act. I hate feeling watched and this has gone on long enough…I waited for Nanami-chan until completely disappeared in the horizon to start moving myself.

I walked to the tree that directly across where I was standing, and like I was expecting, there was someone hiding behind it.

"Hello." I greeted. "Tanaka-san." He jumped when he heard his name.

"G-greetings." He responded awkwardly, knowing he could not escape this time. "What brings you here?" He said, acting unknowingly.

Even though I could play with him for a short time, I wasn't in the mood so I went straight for the matter. "Listen, Tanaka-san, I know you have been watching me for a while…"

"W-what?!" He insisted in acting innocent.

"If this is about your little pets, I assure you I have already deleted the videos…So with that said, I-"

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed loudly interrupting me. "I guess I cannot continue to fool you!" I don't think I was ever fooled… "Yes! I admit I have been observing you! After our last encounter, I've been testing you!"

"Testing me?"

"Yes, your adaptability to the human world has been tested! And I have concluded that your ability to communicate with humans is lacking! So I have decided to accept your offer! Feel honored, evil demon!" Now I'm officially lost…What is he talking about now? "Ha ha ha, understandable that you cannot comprehend my words since you seem fairly new to human language." He said after seeing my confusion. "When we first encountered, you 'threatened' me, made me an offer of 'friendship' and then went back to your hole…Or that was what I thought at first!"

"I do not recall that 'offering of friendship' part…"

"After observing you I could really understand the nature of your actions. Your 'extortion' was just the only twisted way a demon like you could find to show me how careless I was! That was the 'sake of friendship' of which you spoke! So I have decided to accept your alliance!"

"Oh, now I remember!" Oh, this is hilarious… "Ha ha ha…No no no, you've got it all wrong, Tanaka-san." I can't believe what I just heard… "I _**did**_ mean to blackmail you, I was not worried about you, I did it for a very important friend, I've never really cared about you. I apologize if I wasn't clear about that."

"What?!" He seemed genuinely surprised to hear me say that…I thought he was playing dumb…

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I do not plan in becoming your friend…or anyone else's friend in this school…Except for Nanami-chan, everyone else here is trash…including me and y-"

"Enough Komaeda-kun!" A female voice suddenly interrupted me. I turned around, surprised by the sudden interruption and found Nanami-chan and Hinata-kun looking hurt and confused respectively. "Komaeda-kun…how can you say that? I thought you have changed…"

"What is happening here?" Asked Hinata-kun looking at me, not fully understanding the situation.

"I was just clearing a misunderstanding with Tanaka-san."

After saying his name he stepped out from behind the tree. "Hello, my name is Tanaka Gundham…"

"Wait…the Tanaka Gundham?" Hinata-kun asked frozen, to which I nodded. "Oh…Komaeda, seriously…" Hinata-kun pressed his temples.

And then it hit me…Nanami-chan looking at me disappointed and Hinata-kun not looking at me at all…What have I done?

"Hinata-kun, could you…please leave with Komaeda-kun? I'm going to stay with Tanaka-kun here for a while."

I nodded and without saying a word Komaeda left walking beside me. We walked in silence the whole way. Our pace was slow and the air between us was tense, often casting side glances to each other but never actually saying anything, it was a painful walk… I don't know what was going on inside Komaeda's head, but mine was filled with thoughts about what happened, mostly confusion…

I've got the feeling that what I saw was just the tip of the iceberg….

When we finally reached my neighborhood I felt Komaeda tensing up even more than before. Looks like the silence is not only a torture for me.

"Can you stop by for a while?"

He jumped a little, not expecting me to talk. "Y-yes…" He said nervously but also thankful.

After that the silence came back, when we reached my place he followed me to my room walking behind me. Once we got inside I motioned him to sit anywhere and once he was sitting in a chair I took a deep breath.

"Haaah" Again he was tensing up while I exhaled. "First of all, relax okay? I'm not mad at you. Bu-"

"You're not mad at me?" He interrupted me, looking relieved.

"Please don't interrupt." He nodded, looking down again. "I'm not mad at you, but that's mainly because this incident is mostly my fault."

He waited to make sure I finished talking. "You've got nothing to do with this Hinata-kun…"

"Yes I do. I was the one who asked you about him. If I hadn't talked to you about him, then you wouldn't have blackmailed him…And now Nanami wouldn't be mad at you."

"Hinata-kun are you listening to yourself? Blaming yourself doesn't make any sense…You never told me to blackmail him, that was my own decision. I'm the only one to blame here…"

I sat on my bed, in front of Komaeda, facing him. "And why did you resorted to blackmail?" Komaeda is kind of an airhead sometimes, but I can't believe he doesn't know things like that are wrong.

"I-I wanted to be useful…" He said, not making eye contact. "You were counting on me and I didn't wanted to disappoint you."

"Typical you…" I said with a slight smile. "I appreciate what you did, but if the next time I ask for something it implies that you something unethical, just tell me. I won't get mad or anything…"

"…" He was staring at the floor, spacing out.

"Hey, did I make myself clear? No more blackmailing or anything morally questionable, ok?"

"Oh." He looked at me. "Yes, sorry I was just…relived that at least you aren't mad at me."

Oh right…Nanami was not looking happy at all… "Maybe if you explain to her why you did everything she won't be as angry anymore. Because you were really showing no remorse for what you did…"

"I was just being honest with him… I do not like him." I'm pretty sure that point was made clear… "And if it was for you I wouldn't feel bad for tricking a stranger…Which I'm not going to do anymore." He stated nervously when he saw my expression getting madder. "But I think the reason why Nanami was that displeased digs a lot deeper…"

"Yeah…that's what I thought…"

"…"

"…" The room was invaded by silence…Komaeda had no intention of telling me the whole truth…Most of the facts about Komaeda's life will remain a secret to me for now…And even though I said I wouldn't rush him…I'm starting to feel hurt. But there's no use in dwelling on that if he's not going to say anything. "Changing a little the subject, thank you for lending me a hand with Nanami, everything is ok between us again."

"That is good news! But now I'm the one that messed up…But I guess things will sort out eventually between us when I apologize…" He made a pause debating in whether to ask a question or not. "And, what were you guys doing back at our school anyway?"

"She was sure you were still there." Telling him she wanted to reunite the three of us again would only make him feel more depressed.

After I finished my sentence Komaeda's cellphone started ringing, he looked at the screen and sighed. "It's Monaca…" He just hanged up.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"No…I know what she wants…I guess I have to leave or else she'll throw tantrum when I get back." Komaeda sounded tired, more tired than someone our age should ever sound.

"And we definitely do not want that." Normal Monaca is annoying enough!

"One time, she made me wear a skirt…because I forgot to buy her snacks."

"Pfft!" I tried to hold back my laughter. "N-No way!"

"It was breezy I'll tell you that."

"Ha ha ha!" The thought of Komaeda wearing a skirt was too much for me to retain. "Ha ha ha, please stop!"

"Have you ever worn a skirt? I bet you would look stunning…" Komaeda was now looking a lot better than before…And being his normal weird self.

"No way! I would definitely look weird."

Komaeda closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hinata-kun wearing a skirt acting all embarrassed…I would definitely pay for that…bonus point if you are wearing pant-"

"Oh my god! Weren't you in a hurry?! Weren't you going to leave?! Leave please!? LEAVE!" I said while pushing him towards the door…

"Ha ha ha, though normal Hinata-kun is also priceless."

Seriously?! Where does he get his crazy from?!

"Yes yes, goodbye."

Just when I was about to push him outside of my house he spoke, facing the street, grabbing the door frame. "I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. I…promise I'll tell you all about me eventually."

"Just get out." I said horribly faking to be mad, while trying not to smile.

"See you soon then." Even though I wasn't able to see his face, I know he was smiling too.


End file.
